Kung fu Elemental
by RizeNeoWolf
Summary: Esta historia es un poco diferente a la normal, todos tienen poderes elementales espero les guste
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 "Usuarios"

Desde tiempos antiguos existieron las cuatro bestias celestiales conocidas como el Fenix, el Dragón celestial, el Tigre blanco de las tormentas y la Tortuga negra, esas cuatro bestias le dieron a los seres de China la habilidad de controlar los elementos bases del universo, el fuego, el agua, la luz, el aire, la roca, el viento y la oscuridad, la gente los empezó a utilizar con responsabilidad al principio pero los que manipulaban la oscuridad u otros elementos empezaron a corromperse y atacar a los suyos, con el tiempo las guerras y la desesperación lleno China cubriéndola de muertes sin sentido o por solo proteger lo querido.

Las cuatro bestias vieron entre los habitantes cuatro seres de corazón puro los cuales podrían ser sus compañeros, las bestias convirtieron sus poderes y almas en gemas con diferentes formas, los cuatro seres las usaron para detener al mal que amenazaba a China, después de las guerras y el desastre las cuatro bestias separaron las gemas en diferentes regiones del continente dejándolas en mano de sus compañeros, solo los puro de corazón podían usar las gemas de forma correcta.

En un campo alejado rodeado de árboles se podía notar la figura de un panda joven delgado, usaba un playera blanca de manga larga de color azul oscuro con cuello y mangas de color blanco, usaba también un pantalón negro con sus vendas en los tobillos y en la cabeza llevaba un sombrero de paja, el panda caminaba por un muelle solo dejando que el viento lo guiara, paso por un puente hasta que llego a un pequeño restaurante lleno de bandidos uno de ellos tenía sostenido a un pequeño conejo desde sus patas sacando todo su dinero, cuando el panda entro todos se quedaron callados y lo vieron un poco, el panda solo grupo un por el olor a alcohol que había en el lugar llego a una mesa y se sentó en una silla.

Disculpe señor quiere que le sirva algo? –dijo una coneja con algo de miedo ya que el panda podría ser peligroso como los otros sujetos que llegan a ese lugar-

Si por favor solo tráigame un vaso con agua y un plato con dumplings –dijo el panda tranquilo bajando la cabeza-

Si en seguida se los traigo –dijo la coneja un poco mas tranquila, se retiró y llegaron algunos sujetos sentándose alado suyo mirándolo serios-

Todos se le quedaron viendo serios esperando algo de parte del panda pero el solo se quedo ahí sentado sin decir nada, la coneja llego con un plato lleno de dumplings y un vaso con agua dejando todo con el panda, la coneja se fue y el panda se puso a comer dando las gracias, el panda comía tranquilo pero los enemigos se pusieron molestos al ver que los ignoraba.

Con que te gusta masticar no? –dijo un buey cargando un hacha, el panda no dijo nada tenía la boca llena- entonces mastica mi hacha –alzo el hacha que tenía en la mano derecha, el panda se levanto de un paso creando una vara hecha de energía blanca en su mano derecha y detuvo el golpe del hacha poniendo la vara encima de su cabeza para defenderse- Que?! –dijo asombrado forcejeando con el hacha-

El panda solo mastico un poco y después trago- Hablas demasiado, solo quería comer tranquilo pero ni eso puedo hacer –dijo el panda fastidiado un poco sin hacer esfuerzo-

Eres un maestro usuario de la luz! –dijo el buey sorprendido un poco-

Usuario de luz si maestro no –dijo el panda alzando su vista tenía ojos verde esmeralda- no me guío por ese código de los maestros de kung fu

Dio un salto en la mesa con su pierna derecha haciendo que el buey alzara mas la manos por la fuerza que uso el panda, el panda solo lanzó un golpe con su mano izquierda y le dio en su pecho haciendo que se alejara estrellándose con las mesas que había por ahí.

Todos los criminales estaban viendo al panda serios y enojados, un cocodrilo avanzó tratando de darle un golpe con una espada en forma horizontal, el panda solo esquivo todos los intentos de ataque de parte del cocodrilo, el cocodrilo alzo la espada con los brazos extendido el panda aprovecho y le dio una patada en las costillas con el empeine, el cocodrilo fue lanzado a un extremo del lugar, dos felinos corrieron hacia el gruñendo y enseñando las garras, el panda le dio a uno una patada en las costillas dio una vuelta y le dio una patada con la planta del pie al segundo felino en el pecho, ambos felinos cayeron en diferentes extremos, un buey corrió gritando con un hacha extendida en su lado derecho, dio un corte horizontal, el panda bajo la cabeza esquivando el corte cargando energía blanca en su puño derecho y le dio un golpe muy fuerte en su estómago haciendo que se fuera de largo a la pared.

El panda avanzó de un paso y le dio un golpe a un cocodrilo en su estómago pasando a su derecha le dio una patada con la planta del pie a un felino en el pecho, tomó al cocodrilo de su cola le dio una vuelta golpeando a varios bandidos con el cuerpo del cocodrilo, otro mas de los animales apareció y trato de golpearlo, el panda le dio una patada en la cara se subió a sus hombros dando una vuelta sujetándolo del cuello con las manos para después arrojarlo al piso haciendo que el bandido se hundiera en la madera un poco por el impacto, otros tres saltaron tratando de golpearlo, el panda dio un salto hacia atrás apoyándose en sus manos, avanzó dando un salto alzando la pierna derecha bajándola para dar un golpe con el talón a uno de los bandidos.

Los otros dos avanzaron rodeándolo, cuando estuvieron cerca trataron de atacarlo, el panda dio un salto y lanzó dos patadas con las piernas extendidas a los dos bandidos dejándolos tirados en un lugar, todos en el restaurante vieron al panda y se fueron corriendo de ahí, los conejos que atendían el lugar se habían escondido para no resultar lastimados, cuando salieron de su escondite vieron al panda que estaba en su mesa comiendo tranquilo con varios animales inconscientes.

Waou –dijo un conejo viendo todo el lugar sorprendido- gracias encerio gracias –se acercó al panda-

Como podemos pagarle por la ayuda? –dijo la coneja sonriendo, el panda solo suspiro y se quitó el sombrero de paja-

No hace falta que me lo agradezcan –dijo el panda de ojos verdes, termino de comer, metió la mando en su camisa sacando tres carteles de "Se busca" donde aparecían un buey, un cocodrilo y un leopardo- solo díganme si han visto a estos sujetos –mostró los carteles en la mesa-

Si de hecho están entre el montón que dejo por ahí tirados –dijo el conejo señalando a unos cuantos tirados por ahí-

Bien con los pagos que recibiré por ellos les dejare una parte para que arreglen el lugar un poco –el panda se levanto sacando una soga de su traje atando a los tres sujetos con los brazos a sus costillas impidiéndoles moverse, ayudó a los conejos a limpiar el desastre de los bandidos hasta que llegara la guardia-

Nos llamaron por un problema con bandidos –dijo un rinoceronte con un grupo de 10 rinocerontes mas-

Si pero ya me hice cargo de ellos –dijo el panda apareciendo con los bandidos dormidos y atados- estos tienen una recompensa cada uno me las das? –extendió su mano derecha-

He si tu dale la recompensa por las tres cabezas de estos sujetos –el líder señaló a uno que estaba cerca llegando con una bolsa de dinero-

Creo que esto lo cubre –dijo el rinoceronte sonriendo entregándole la bolsa-

El panda tomo la bolsa revisando el dinero dentro y saco una parte dándosela a los conejos.

Tomen es para que puedan reparar los daños –el conejo acepto el dinero gustoso, el panda solo se puso su sombrero y comenzó a caminar-

Guerrero cual es su nombre –dijo la coneja sonriendo-

Me llamo Po un guerrero de la luz –sonrío a la coneja quien se sonrojo un poco, Po se dio vuelta y comenzó a irse-

Adiós Po gracias por todo –dijo la coneja despidiendo al panda-

El panda camino por un tiempo de regreso a su hogar el valle de La Paz, Po era un usuario de luz le gustaba el kung fu solo imitaba los movimientos el solo y practicaba lo que podía, como no había recibido un entrenamiento justo de algún maestro el solo sabia lo básico pero su fuerza era mas grande que la de los bandidos normales, sus poderes eran luz solo podía crear una vara de luz y lanzar golpes con energía, no hace mucho decidió usar poderes para atrapar algunos bandidos a cambio de las recompensas que daban solo capturaba débiles ya que sin un entrenamiento adecuado no podía llegar a ser mas fuerte, el panda camino por un tiempo descansando de un momento a otro hasta llegar a su hogar en donde vivía su padre.

Su padre era un ganso que cocinaba fideos era el señor Ping y como siempre le interesaban las finanzas, aveces no estaba convencido de que su bebé saliera al mundo a pelear con bandidos para conseguir sus recompensas, pero cuando traía sacos gordos como el traía ahora su enojo se le pasaba un poco, Po llego a la entrada del valle con la bolsa de dinero dentro de su camisa, camino por un rato volteando y saludando a los animales que estaban ahí quienes lo recibían con una sonrisa.

Decían que era como el sexto furioso ya que ayudaba cuando los cinco no estaban, en varias ocaciones debía esconderse de ellos por temor a que lo involucraran en algo peligroso o simplemente Tigresa le hiciera algo malo por estar ahí como un fan o algo así, Po vio el palacio de Jade al entrar y reviso su pecho, solo gruño un poco y se fue a ver a su padre.

Hola buenos días –dijo Po entrando sonriendo entrando al restaurante de su padre todos lo saludaban y le sonreían, paso saludando y llego con su padre a la cocina- hola papa

Hola Po hijo -El Sr. Ping sonrío le dio un pequeño abrazo y después lo golpeo en la cabeza con una sartén- en donde estabas?! –se enojo un poco-

Bueno papa estaba consiguiendo dinero –dijo Po quejándose y sobando su cabeza que tenía un chichón-

Si ya se, Po me preocupas aveces –dijo el ganso suspirando volviendo a cortar sus vegetales para su sopa- pero aveces quisiera que consiguieras otro tipo de trabajo uno menos peligroso –lo vio rogando un poco-

Papa ya te había dicho que esto esta bien solo busco a los más débiles por que no tengo tanto poder, además ellos apenas y pueden conmigo –dijo Po sonriendo poniendo su mano en el hombro del ganso- siempre me cuido

Si lo se –el Sr. Ping suspiro- pero sabes me sentiría más tranquilo si aceptaras entrenar kung fu –sonrío pero Po soltó un suspiro pesado-

No estudiare kung fu con los cinco –dijo Po suspirando y sentándose en un escalón-

No, yo no hablo de los cinco sino tal ves en otra escuela piénsalo podrías llegar a ser mas fuerte –el Sr. Ping sonrío y Po solo suspiro-

Esta bien lo pensare un poco –sonrío-

Bien ahora necesito un poco de ayuda –dijo el Sr. Ping sonriendo, Po sonrío y se acero, el señor Ping le puso un delantal- pon esto en las mesa 5, 3, 8 –le pasó varios platos que sostuvo en sus manos y brazos- y recuerda siempre sonríe –le metió los dedos en su boca y le formo una fea sonrisa, Po salió con la sonrisa que pudo hacer apenas, vio un momento el palacio jade y suspiro bajando la cabeza-

En el palacio se escuchaba el sonido de una flauta entre la neblina, en medio del campo de entrenamiento estaba el maestro Shifu tocando su flauta rodeado de algunas plantas y árboles, entre las platas los árboles y el techo estaban sus alumnos los cinco furiosos, todos esperaron un momento a que terminara su canción, cuando termino Víbora avanzó rápido creando trueno en la punta de su cola, lanzó un golpe con truenos Shifu espero el momento y lo esquivo dando una patada en la parte trasera de la cabeza de Víbora, ella quedo alejada.

Mono avanzó creando una ráfaga de aire en su cuerpo tratando de darle una envestida, Shifu solo se hizo a un lado, Mono se dio vuelta lanzando varios golpes y patadas, Shifu los esquivo sin problemas, en el cielo estaba Mantis sobre una roca, cuando vio que Shifu estaba un quieto un momento bajo la roca con toda su fuerza esperando darle pero Shifu alzo la mano derecha deteniendo la roca sobre su cabeza, Mono se había detenido cuando vio la roca caer cerca, Shifu tomo la roca y la lanzo hacia mono dandole un golpe muy fuerte enviándolo a un extremo, Mantis se había bajado de la roca y comenzó a atacar rápido, Shifu leía sus moviéndose esquivando cualquier posible impacto, cuando Mantis paso cerca de él le dio un golpe tirándolo en un extremo.

Grulla apareció con el cuerpo cubierto de agua formando una corriente, Grulla avanzó rápido hacia el maestro, Shifu lo escucho por el agua se dio vuelta lanzando un golpe con la palma extendida creando una campo verde de energía en su pequeño cuerpo haciendo que el ataque de Grulla se detuviera y el se alejara por el impacto, Grulla cayó en un extremo, Shifu solo suspiro dando un paso pero vio una sombra sobre el.

Tigresa caía del cielo con las manos encendidas en fuego, ella lanzó varios golpes lanzando bolas de fuego, Shifu solo dio un salto hacia atrás, Tigresa cayo hincada dando un salto hacia Shifu tratando de golpearlo, lanzó varias patadas y golpes, Shifu solo esquivo algunas y detuvo una patada con su mano, apreto la pierna de Tigresa dandole vuelta arrojándola a un extremo del campo, Shifu suspiro un poco y se quedo quieto viendo a todos.

Bien alumnos si lo que querían era hacerme sentir decepcionado lo lograron –dijo Shifu levantando la voz un poco, sus alumnos se pusieron alrededor de el haciendo su reverencia-

Mono mas velocidad, Víbora mas ferocidad, Mantis mas velocidad –los señaló a todos-

Maestro Shifu –dijo Sen llegando-

Que?! –gritó y Sen se asusto un poco-

El maestro Oogway quiere verlo –dijo nervioso y Shifu reaccionó, corrió lo más rápido que pudo llegando con el maestro quien estaba meditando sostenido por su báculo de cabeza-

Maestro Oogway ocurre algo malo? –dijo Shifu haciendo su referencia ante su maestro-

Debe ocurrir algo malo para que vea a mi viejo amigo? –dijo la tortuga sonriendo bajando de su báculo quedando frente a Shifu-

Entonces no es nada? –dijo Shifu un poco mas tranquilo-

Bueno yo no dije eso –dijo Oogway sonriendo acercándose a las velas empezando a soplar apagando una por una lentamente, tan lento como la tortuga que era, Shifu lo vio con un tic en su oreja derecha, se desespero y lanzó una ráfaga de aire lazando un golpe con su manos juntas apagando todas las velas-

Decía usted? –dijo Shifu sonriendo-

Tuve una visión –dijo Oogway serio- Tai Lung regresara –cuando lo dijo Shifu tuvo visiones de su pasado sobre el leopardo-

Eso es Imposible! El esta en pricion! –dijo Shifu alterado-

Nada es imposible –dijo Oogway serio-

Sen Sen! –Shifu grito y el ganso apareció- vuela a la presión de Chou Gung! Diles que dupliquen la seguridad! Que dupliquen la guardia! Que dupliquen todo! Tai lung no debe escapar de esa prisión! –Sen asintió con la cabeza y se fue volando rápido-

Tu mente es como esta agua, cuando esta aguaitada es difícil de ver –dijo el maestro Oogway llegando al estanque que estaba agitado y con algunas hojas de cerezo, puso la punta de su báculo en el agua calmandolo un poco- pero si se tranquiliza la respuesta parece clara –el agua se calmo y apareció el reflejo del drago hecho de oro en el hocico tenía una gema verde esmeralda-

La gema del Dragón –dijo Shifu viendo la estatua-

El momento ha llegado –dijo Oogway viendo la estatua-

Pero quien? Quien es digno de merecer el secreto del poder ilimitado? De convertirse en el guerrero Dragón –dijo Shifu asombrado-

No lo she –dijo Oogway haciendo burla con una voz algo aguda, bajo la cabeza un momento viendo el agua en ese momento tuvo una visión de un par de ojos verdes y a un panda con un aura de color azul peleando contra Tigresa quien estaba molesta con los brazos llenos de fuego, ambos estaban mirándose con odio "que raro, dos guerreros peleando con odio solo espero que haya sido mi imaginación, ya debo estar muy senil" pensó viendo el estanque-

En el restaurante de su padre Po estaba ayudando, con el dinero que ganaba atrapando criminales había ampliado el restaurante un poco mas para que el entrara y ayudara sin meter la cola en un tazón de fideos como era delgado atraía las miradas de algunas chicas por ahí, unos niños corrieron y tiraron un juguete, Po sonrío y se inclinó para recogerlo cuando lo hizo algunas chicas vieron su trasero sonrojándose teniendo fantasías con el, el era delgado un poco pero tenía algo de grasa en algunas partes.

Po atendía un rato cuando llego un ganso dejando un cartel anunciando algo, uno de los conejos pequeños vio el cartel.

Harán la elección del guerrero Dragón hoy! –gritó el pequeño sonriendo, algunos se levantaron emocionados lo habían esperado hace mucho, la mayoría se fue dejando el restaurante casi vacío, Po suspiro cansado empezando a recoger todos los platos que había en el negocio para volver a la cocina con su padre-

Hijo creo que sería bueno que fueras a ver un rato –dijo el Sr. Ping viendo a su hijo-

Mmm creo que si debería ir a ver un rato –dijo Po sonriendo un poco y su padre le regreso una sonrisa con un brillo especial en los ojos que Po entendió- quieres que lleve los panes de frijol verdad?

Si! Como lo haces parece que les mi mente! –dijo el Sr. Ping emocionado dandole el carrito con panes adentro- recuerda sonreír

Si papa –dijo Po cansado empezando a caminar un rato rumbo al palacio de Jade, llego a las escaleras y las vio mas de un millar de escaleras- ya me cargo...el tren –dijo irritado, gracias a sus poderes podía cargar un poco del carro y empezó a subir las escaleras-

En el palacio todos estaban arreglando para la demostración de hoy, Mono estaba calentando en las barras dando saltos y piruetas, dio un salto dando una vuelta en el aire quedando parado en el suelo.

Vaya llego el día al fin uno de nosotros será el guerrero Dragón –dijo Mono emocionado-

Si esto será increíble –dijo Grulla, Mantis y Víbora se acercaron sonriendo- imagínense si yo fuera el guerrero dragón –se señaló con sus alas sonriendo-

Jajaja bueno con esas piernas tan escuálidas –dijo Mono con burla- yo lo seria ya que yo tengo pulgares –alzo sus pulgares, los demás se vieron las alas tenazas y cola, Víbora le dio un golpe en la cabeza con la cola-

Ho por favor el que tengan brazos no los convertirá en el guerrero dragón –dijo Víbora algo ofendida-

Bueno al menos se que si me convierto en guerrero dragón todas las chicas estarán locas por mi –dijo Mantis alzando las tenazas feliz, lo vieron un momento y empezaron reír un poco, Mantis se quedo viéndolos un rato se puso a quejar-

Apuesto que cuando las chicas pregunten quien es el guerrero dragón, todos dirán que es un guerrero chiquitito chiquitito –dijo Mono entre risas cerrando un ojo mientras veía a Mantis apretando un poco los dedos, los demás se rieron mientras Mantis solo tenía un tic en la antena-

Tigresa solo estaba escuchando las risas de los demás mientras entrenaba un rato en los guerreros de madera, "al fin será el día, si soy elegida le demostrare a Shifu que puede estar orgulloso de mi" pensó un poco feliz dando una patada con el talón encendido en fugo rompiendo la madera completamente, al escuchar las risas y ver el fuego empezó a soñar despierta o algo así, todo se volvió negro estaba confundida un momento cerro y abrió los ojos un rato, cuando vio ya no estaba en el palacio mas bien estaba en una pradera cubierta por pasto y árboles.

En donde estoy? –dijo viendo el lugar, camino un poco y vio la figura de un pequeño pequeño panda jugando con una figura de acción o muñeco, ella se acercó al pequeño panda que jugaba feliz- hola que haces pequeño? –dijo tímida-

El pequeño panda volteo tenía ojos verdes brillantes, el sonrío un momento con inocencia, ella sonrió pensando que el panda estaba bien pero en un momento el lugar se lleno de fuego y se escucho un grito como de un niño pequeño, cuando Tigresa abrió los ojos el pequeño panda estaba tirado en el suelo con una cortada en el pecho donde salía mucha sangre, ella se asusto trato de tocarlo pero su mano atravesó al panda.

Por que? Por que me atacaste? Creí que eras mi amiga –dijo el pequeño panda, Tigresa sintió que su respiración se agitaba mucho se llevo las garras a la cabeza pero cuando las vio estaban manchadas de sangre, ella se asusto y su cuerpo comenzó a arder en fuego-

Tigresa! –gritó Víbora dandole un golpe con la cola en la cara, haciendo que Tigresa volviera en si- estas bien?

Que? Qué pasó? –dijo Tigresa confundida viendo que todos estaban a su lado viéndola como si estuvieran un poco asustados- por que miran así?

Tigresa estuviste gritando hace unos momentos –dijo Mantis dando un salto poniéndose en frente de ella-

Si parecía que estabas en una pesadilla –dijo Grulla algo extrañado pero preocupado-

Nos asustaste estabas tirada en el suelo gritando –dijo Víbora viéndola con pena Tigresa estaba sentada en el suelo y se levantó un momento- estas bien?

Si, si creo que si –dijo Tigresa angustiada empezó a caminar rumbo a la puerta mientras se tallaba la cabeza con una mano "que fue eso? Se sintió tan real" pensó angustiada pero ese día traería más sorpresas-

Fin del capítulo


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias a los que leen mi historia y por sus reviews los invito a leer otra historia, pero esta es una propia con personajes de mi elección **

**Capitulo 2 "Elección"**

Después de lo que paso en el campo de entrenamiento cuatro de los cinco estuvieron en la cocina esperando el momento en que los llamaran para la presentación, Grulla tomaba un vaso con agua por los nervios, Mono y Mantis solo comiendo un poco de algunas galletas, Víbora solo estaba pensativa por los gritos y el desmayo de Tigresa, Grulla la miro de forma preocupado.

He Víbora estas bien? –dijo Grulla preocupado, Víbora lo vio y suspiro un poco-

Es solo que lo que paso con Tigresa hoy me preocupa, nadie se desmaya y empieza a gritar sin razón –dijo Víbora alterada un poco-

Si eso fue raro en un momento estaba tranquila y al siguiente empieza a gritar como loca –dijo Mantis alzando los brazos- un poco mas pequeña y con plumas seria la mama de Grulla –dijo con burla, Grulla lo vio serio y Víbora lo golpeo en su pequeña cabeza en donde estaba su pequeño cerebro- ok me callo

Bueno no es normal que eso pase pero una vez la escuche gritar en sueños –dijo Mono intranquilo, todos lo vieron-

Cuéntanos que paso –dijo Víbora intranquila-

Bueno como sabemos Tigresa va a tomar su siesta en sus ratos libres, volví a mi cuarto esa vez por algo de dinero para comprar las galletas que me gustaban, entre a mi cuarto cuando escuche un grito de parte de Tigresa, corrí para ver pero una bola de fuego salió de la puerta y me aleje para que no me hiciera nada –contó Mono tratando de recordar-

Hace cuanto paso es? –dijo Grulla algo sorprendido-

Hace como dos días –dijo Mono recordando, todos bajaron la cabeza algo preocupados- oigan se que es preocupante todo esto pero es Tigresa ella es la mas fuerte de todos nosotros no hay que preocuparnos tanto –trato de animarlos un poco, los demás lo pensaron y asintieron Mono tenía razón-

Si es verdad ella es la mas ruda, mas ruda que diez rinocerontes armados y furiosos –dijo Mantis entre risas, los demás asintieron felices un poco- estas tan ruda que hasta los chicos le tienen miedo –dijo con un poco de burla-

Jeje hay una leyenda que dice que si un hombre le dice un piropo termina rapado, desnudo, golpeado hasta quedar desfigurado y atado a un árbol torturado y traumado jejeje –dijo mono entre risas, Mantis se reía mucho también, Grulla se aguantaba las ganas de reír un poco, Víbora los miraba con decepción pero tenían razón Tigresa aveces era un poco salvaje con las palizas-

Mientras en el patio en donde los furiosos iban a dar su presentación todos los empleados del palacio estaban trabajando acomodando las cosas para el público y los cinco, entre la multitud estaban los maestros Oogway y Shifu supervisando todo.

Bien todo luce bien –dijo el maestro Oogway sonriendo con calma-

Si maestro tengo curiosidad sobre a quien va a elegir –dijo Shifu impaciente caminando a su lado-

Oo Shifu debes esperar un poco mas, además el guerrero que yo elija no solo traerá paz al valle si no también a ti –dijo Oogway sonriendo poniendo su mano en el hombro de Shifu, el maestro camino solo un momento llegando a unas escaleras para ver como las personas trabajan un poco-

"Esa visión que tuve un panda peleando contra Tigresa los dos viéndose con odio, no se que signifique pero espero que no haya algún dolor en ese momento, Haro que recuerdo el señor Ping adoptó a un panda, será posible que el sea quien pelee con Tigresa?" –el maestro Oogway pensaba intranquilo por sus visiones de ese momento-

Mientras en la mirada de las escaleras Po estaba sentado con el carrito de ventas a su derecha estaba sudado y jadeando como perro cansado- esto es mas cansado de lo que pensé –dijo irritado, algunos pasaban y lo veían, el solo bajo la mirada un poco y volvió a cargar el carrito subiendo, llego a la cima entro por la puerta principal y dejo el carro a un lado sentándose en el suelo- no volveré hacer eso otra vez –dijo jadeando-

Po se limpio el sudor unos momentos con su brazo, abrió la camisa desde el estomago para refrescarse, también doblo sus mangas un poco dejando ver sus brazos algunas chicas lo vieron un poco y sonrieron sonrojadas, Po solo suspiro esperando clientes cuando vio al maestro Shifu ponerse en la cima de unas pequeñas escaleras para hablar.

Habitantes del valle de La Paz este día el maestro Oogway seleccionará al guerrero dragón quien protegía al valle, permítanle presentarles a sus protectores, ellos son Mono, Grulla, Víbora, Mantis y Tigresa!, los cinco furiosos –dijo Shifu sonriendo, el público aplaudió y desde el cielo cayeron los cinco haciendo acrobacias quedando todos en diferentes posiciones de combate, excepto Mono que quedo sostenido por su cola rascando se la axila derecha con esa misma mano y puso su mano izquierda sobre sus ojos como si observará algo-

Todo el público quedo sorprendido y aplaudieron gritando, mientras Po los veía a casi todos con una sonrisa "Grulla el ave que nació con poderes acuáticos, Mantis pequeñito pero fuerte como la roca, Mono el loco de las bananas pero ágil con el viento, Víbora una dama electrizante, y Tigresa increíble que se hembra creo que es un travesti, solo le falta un poco de maquillaje y se parecerá a la señorita Jun" Pensó viendo a los furiosos pero con Tigresa su reacción fue un poco de desagrado.

El primero en presentarse fue Mantis, unos cerdos trajeron unas maquinas que parecían los troncos por donde normalmente entrañaban, cuando los cerdos se fueron el dio un gran salto lo mas alto que pudo bajo dando un pisotón haciendo que el suelo en donde estaba se creará un circulo de rocas picudas, el circulo parecía un área limitada para pelear, el se metió dentro del los mecanismos peleando, dando patadas en los troncos a una alta velocidad impulsándose lo mas rápido muchos en el público veían un destello pero Po veía como Mantis daba patadas en los troncos principales para después saltar al siguiente, cuando Mantis salió en los troncos se notaba como había pequeños agujeros como si algo los hubiera golpeado hasta romper un poco la madera.

Algunos aplaudieron pero Mantis no había acabado, algunas rocas que conformaban el circulo comenzaron a levantarse y acercarse a Mantis, el cerro los ojos y alzo sus brazos juntando las rocas en sus brazos creando tenazas mas grandes como si fueran guadañas, dio un salto avanzando haciendo un corte horizontal con sus brazos cortando un tronco en dos, los demás comenzaron a girar, pro Mantis se defendió cada tronco o brazo que iba a hacia en su dirección el cortaba sin problema, cada brazo fue cortado hasta que Mantis llego al otro extremo inclinado con un brazo extendido frente a el y el otro retraído atrás, solo suspiro y los troncos cayeron cortados con dejar alguno completo, todo el público aplaudió y Mantis sonrío dejando el suelo como estaba.

Aplaudan al maestro Mantis –dijo Shifu y los aldeanos gritaron felicitándolo, Mantis camino un rato hacia sus compañeros-

Supera eso chango bananero –dijo Mantis con burla-

Ya veremos quien ríe –dijo Mono el camino hacia el centro del patio tranquilo-

Ahora el maestro Mono nos sorprenderá –dijo Shifu viendo a Mono quien estaba confiado-

Mono sonrío estiro todos sus miembros, movió los brazos a los lados formando círculos, dio unos pasos girando creando un pequeño tornado levantando los troncos que Mantis había dejado a un lado, los troncos se levantaron en el tornado, Mono salto en medio lanzando golpes y patadas en los troncos, escaló en algunos peleando con algunos que se movían con el viento, cuando detuvo su tornado estaba en el aire y los troncos que golpeó se rompieron dejando solo pequeños trozos de madera, Mono cayo de pie en una pose y suspiro sonriendo.

Todo el público aplaudió y Mono se retiró sonriendo, mientras Mantis solo gruño un poco desviando la mirada, Po sonrío un poco los movimientos que tenían eran asombrosos, Tigresa estaba entre los cinco con los brazos cruzados y su expresión seria de siempre volteo mirando a todos los lados hasta que vio a Po, el sintió como lo miraban y volteo hacia Tigresa dandole una mirada fría, ese momento Tigresa le sintió algo dentro de ella algo como culpa.

"Por que me ve así ese panda? Siento como si lo hubiera visto antes, también que este presentimiento" Tigresa pensó viendo al panda que no le quitaba la mirada de encima, ella le devolvió la mirada fría pero el no quito la suya, Víbora noto como Tigresa le daba una mirada fría al panda y este le regresaba la mirada ella se preocupó un poco así que llamo a Tigresa tocando su brazo un poco.

Tigresa estas bien? –dijo Víbora tratando de detener esas miradas-

He? –Tigresa reaccionó y vio a Víbora a su lado- si estoy bien no me pasa nada –dijo seria como siempre-

Parecía que estabas viendo a ese panda con odio y el a ti –dijo Víbora viendo a Po quien estaba cargando a un pequeño conejo en sus hombros sonriendo- aunque parece no tiene odio –sonrío- se ve lindo

Tigresa volvió a mirar a Po quien estaba sonriendo cargando al pequeño conejo para que pudiera ver, estaba confundida en un momento el le daba una mirada de odio y al siguiente esta muy feliz pero por alguna razón el le daba un sentimiento en su pecho que no podía describir, Po estaba viendo como Grulla hacia su presentación mientras cargaba al pequeño pero desvío la mirada un momento para ver a un cocodrilo junto a otros cuatro más.

Mas problemas de parte de Fung –dijo Po suspirando, bajo al pequeño de sus hombros- perdóname pero debo ir a ver algo cuídame el carro un momento –sonrío y el pequeño conejo asintió con la cabeza sonriendo, Po le tallo la cabeza y se fue entre la multitud siguiendo a la banda de cocodrilos-

Los cocodrilos caminaron metiéndose entre la multitud para llegar a lo que parecía un almacén, había una puerta con un candado pero un cocodrilo llego con energía en sus dientes dandole una mordida y lo rompió, los demás entraron y llegaron a un almacén que tenía muchas armas de combate.

Vaya miren cuantas armas –dijo Fung sonriendo revisando algunas- pero saben que busquen algo de valor como dinero –dijo aburrido lanzando un hacha en una dirección clavándola en la pared-

Oye Fung no seria mejor llevarnos las armas y venderlas? –dijo Gah Ry viendo el hacha-

No es mejor robar el dinero para tener mejores armas –dijo Fung sonriendo buscando entre las armas-

Pero si nos robamos las armas ya no habrá necesidad de comprarlas –volvió a decir su compañero-

Es que...por que...es...hay ya solo tomen las armas y vámonos! –dijo Fung tirando su sombrero con irritación, los cocodrilos empezaron a tomar las armas para llevárselas-

Alto ahí Fung deja eso –dijo Po parado en el marco de la puerta-

Que? Oh Po jeje que sorpresa –dijo Fung nervioso- pues mis amigos y yo no llevaremos esto así que ve por ahí –sonrío-

Ya sabes como se pone después –dijo Po sonriendo tronando sus dedos-

Muy bien chicos ahora! –dijo Fung y los cocodrilos estaban serios-

Nos rendimos! –dijeron los cocodrilos tirando las armas y alzaron las manos-

Hay no idiotas –dijo Fung bajando la cabeza tapando sus ojos con una mano para después voltear a verlos- lo del Kung fu! –movió los brazos y los cocodrilos solo sonrieron asintiendo con la cabeza como bobos-

Daaaa! Vayan! –dijo Fung apuntando a Po, los cocodrilos corrieron y Po también, un cocodrilo trato de darle una mordida, Po la esquivo dando un salto hacia la derecha, regreso y le dio una patada en el hocico con la plantan del pie derecho, bajo un poco su cuerpo y le dio un golpe con el codo izquierdo en el estomago, el cocodrilo se quejó un poco Po se separó y el cocodrilo cayo sujetando su estómago- Que?

El que sigue –dijo Po sonriendo, un cocodrilo corrió un poco gritando dio una vuelta lanzando un golpe co su cola de forma horizontal, Po lo atrapo con sus manos y lo sujeto, ambos forcejearon un poco, Po fue mas fuerte lo levanto y le dio una vuelta lanzándolo hacia la pared que tenía a un lado, otro se metió en la pelea abriendo el hocico creando un gran bola de agua grupo y la lanzo con fuerza dandole a Po en su estómago alejando lo un poco-

Los cocodrilos sonrieron Po se detuvo un momento se fijaron bien y Po había atrapado la esfera de agua, usando su fuerza la desvío a un lado, junto sus manos frente a su pecho y las separo creando una pequeña vara de color blanca hecha de energía, la sujeto en un mano como si fuera una espada, los tres cocodrilos restante se juntaron y lanzaron tres bolas de agua juntos hacia Po, el espero a que se acercaran las tres en eso el hizo varios cortes con su vara cortando las esferas de agua.

Po corrió llegando con un cocodrilo tenía los brazos alzados, bajo los brazos dandole un golpe en su cabeza con la vara, después subió su rodilla izquierda dandole un golpe con la rodilla en su hocico, dio una vuelta y le dio un golpe con el talón derecho dejándolo inconsciente.

Diantres ustedes váyanse yo me encargo –dijo Fung molesto, los demás hicieron caso y cargaron a sus compañeros- sabes Po he estado entrenando este tiempo para pelear contra ti –Po no dijo nada Fung apreto los puños y su cuerpo se cubrió de una energía café alzando unas pocas rocas juntándolos en su cuerpo creando un peto y guantes largos en sus brazos hechos de roca – estas listo no seré amable –sonrío-

Fung corrió lanzando un golpe con el puño derecho, Po le lanzo un golpe con su vara ambos chocaron pero la vara de Po se rompió y el termino alejado un poco por el impacto.

Vaya es verdad eres mas fuerte –dijo Po sonriendo- creo que yo también me pondré serio –un aura de energía blanca cubrió su cuerpo y sus puños se cubrieron de energía blanca con detalles azul oscuro-

Po corrió hacia Fung y lanzó un golpe, Fung se defendió cruzándose de brazos, la roca en los brazos de Fung se fue rompiendo un poco, Fung separo los brazos y lanzó un golpe con la mano derecha, Po lo esquivo y lanzó una patada con su pierna derecha dandole a Fung en su hocico, Fung se levanto un momento y Po le dio un golpe muy fuerte en su estómago, Fung reacciono un poco y le dio un golpe en la cara haciendo que Po se desorientará un poco, Fung aprovecho y lanzó un golpe con los brazos encima de su cabeza, Po lo vio y se defendió alzando los brazos cruzándolos, el golpe de Fung fue detenido y Po lo alejó, ambos se juntaron lanzando un golpe cada uno y el otro lo detuvo creando un pequeño impacto, intercambiaron golpes y patadas en una pequeña pelea, Po era más rápido y le dio varios golpes a Fung, Fung se defendió poniendo sus brazos frente a el pero la roca que tenía puesta se rompió por lo golpes de Po.

Po aprovecho y le dio una patada en el estomago con energía, Fung grito un poco y salió alejado estrellándose en una de las paredes, los cocodrilos se asustaron y fueron corriendo hacia Fung, Po se acercó un poco pero Fung abrió los ojos y alzo una roca cargando a todos los cocodrilos con el, la roca estaba volando gracias a los poderes de Fung, los cocodrilos dispararon agua desde su hocico hacia el techo para romperlo y salir más fácil.

Adiosito Po –dijo Fung con burla, Po los vio y sonrío, corrió hacia una pared dando saltos entre los estantes de armas hasta llegar al techo, corrió en el tejado llegando a la orilla para dar un salto y clavar dos varas pequeñas de energía en la parte inferior de la roca- que?! Nunca te rindes?! –dijo Fung molesto-

La roca estaba volando cerca de los aldeanos y Po estaba destrozando la roca antes de que llegara, el maestro Oogway sintió el viento pasar por su rostro y sonrío.

El guerrero dragón esta cerca –dijo sonriendo, Shifu se sorprendió y detuvo el combate de Tigresa-

Habitantes el maestro Oogway elegirá al Guerrero Dragón –dijo Shifu sonriendo y los cinco se pusieron en fila listos para ver quien seria elegido-

En el cielo Po destruyo gran parte de la roca, trepó hasta la cima y ahí estaban los demás cocodrilos, le dio un golpe a cada uno tirando lo de la roca dejando a Fung solo quien se reía tímido y nervioso.

Aju ajiu ajiu no me harás nada verdad? –dijo Fung sonriendo-

Tu que crees? –dijo Po sonriendo de forma maliciosa, le dio un golpe a Fung en la cara haciendo que la roca dejara de volar y empezara a caer, Fung caía de espaldas con algunas rocas detrás de el, Po lo tomo del cuello con el brazo izquierdo y creo una esfera de energía con el otro cuando estaban por impactar el suelo Po libero la energía en forma de una esfera mas grande amortiguando su caída, Po había caído enfrente de los cinco y Oogway, tomo a Fung del cuello y le dio un cabezazo en la cara dejando dormido al cocodrilo, solo lo soltó y cayo-

Po se dio vuelta listo para irse pero se topó con el dedo de la tortuga y un público sorprendido de verlo, los furiosos también estaban sorprendido pero Tigresa estaba muy molesta hasta gruñía, Po la vio un momento de forma fría y después volvió a ver al maestro Oogway que lo apuntaba.

Escuche maestro lamento haber entrado así mi mas sinceras disculpas –dijo Po inclinado su cabeza en forma de respeto- solo siga, elija al Guerrero Dragón

Aaa interesante –dijo Oogway sonriendo-

Maestro me esta señalando a mi? –dijo Tigresa entrando poniendo su mano en su pecho-

No –dijo Oogway sonriendo haciendo que los demás se quedaran mas que sorprendidos- a el

A quien? A mi? –dijo Po sorprendido, se hizo a un lado pero Oogway lo seguía, siguió moviéndose y Oogway no dejaba de apuntarlo, Oogway se acercó y tomo su mano-

El universo nos ha enviado al Guerrero Dragón! –dijo Oogway sonriendo y todos los habitantes gritaron animados, los cinco se sorprendieron y Tigresa estaba mas furiosa, Po por su parte estaba confundido no sabia que hacer-

Los empleados se lo llevaron en su silla adornada de dragones chinos dorados metiéndolo al templo.

Maestro usted iba a seleccionar a Tigresa y ese panda se metió en el camino –dijo Shifu llegando con su maestro- eso fue un accidente! –dijo alterado-

Shifu los accidentes no existen –dijo Oogway sonriendo entrando con los demás-

Maestro perdónenos le fallamos –dijo Tigresa inclinándose con los demás-

No si el panda no se ha rendido para mañana yo les habré fallado a ustedes –dijo Shifu serio viendo los a todos- vayan a entrenar yo veré al Guerrero Dragón –todos se despidieron y se fueron-

Los maestros entraron al salón de entrenamientos para practicar un poco, Tigresa se puso a pelear con los guerreros de madera golpeándolos a cada uno rompiéndolos por completo, entro por todo el circuito desquitando su rabia "Por que? Por que tenía que pasar esto?! Yo debería ser la guerrera dragón, Yo! Y no ese panda!" Pensó muy molesta creyendo que era broma del destino, sus compañeros vieron como destruía cada tronco como si fuera algo normal pero ellos sabían que ella era la más afectada por la decisión de Oogway por temor a que algo les pasara mejor se quedarían alejados.

Mientras Po era dejado en el salón de los guerreros por los gansos y cerdos, cayó al suelo y los otros se fueron, Po se levanto y limpio el polvo que tenía encima por su pelea con los cocodrilos, vio el salón de los héroes un momento sabia que era cada cosa hasta que llego con la urna de los guerreros susurrantes.

La urna de los guerreros susurrantes será cierto que lleva a todo un ejército ahí dentro? –dijo susurrando viendo por la boca de la urna- hola hay alguien ahí?

Ya terminaste de curiosear? –dijo Shifu a sus espaldas-

He si solo que como puedes hablar ahí dentro? –dijo Po sorprendido-

Mi paciencia se agota –dijo Shifu serio-

Bueno ya esta muerto así que tiene todo el tiempo del mundo –dijo Po tranquilo-

Date vuelta panda –dijo Shifu y Po le hizo caso viéndolo algo sorprendido pero se le pasó rápido haciendo una reverencia-

Así que tu eres el Guerrero Dragón? –dijo Shifu dandole una sonrisa falsa-

No lo se –dijo Po serio cruzándose de brazos-

No, no lo eres y nunca lo serás hasta que alcances el nivel más alto de Kung fu y rebeles el secreto de la gema del Dragón –dijo señalando la estatua de oro del dragón-

Y que? Para alcanzarla tengo que conseguir una escalera o un trampolín? –dijo Po con burla-

Crees que te daré el secreto para el poder ilimitado así de fácil? –dijo Shifu con burla- no lo haré, y mas si ese alguien es alguien como tu

Perdón? –dijo Po ofendido y Shifu lo rodeo mirándolo-

Mira ese cuerpo delgado desnutrido –le pico el estomago- trasero gelatinoso –le dio un golpe en el trasero- y claro descuido de la higiene personal

Oiga eso es injustificado –dijo Po señalándolo con un dedo-

No te acerques siento tu hedor –dijo Shifu soplando su cara con la mano-

Bueno usted no cree que sea el Guerrero Dragón no me importa, insúlteme no me importa lo único que me importan son las personas del valle así que entréneme –dijo Po enojado viendo de forma fría a Shifu-

Muy comencemos –dijo Shifu sonriendo pero por dentro estaba enojado ese panda se había atrevido hablarse de ese modo, le daría una fuerte lección en el entrenamiento "te haré sufrir panda" pensó molesto-

Fin del capítulo


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias a todos los que leen mi fic y por sus reviews, hay otra historia en mi perfil aparte de esta espero les guste. **

**Alienheart- bueno es que Shifu de seguro quizo ser el guerrero dragón o que sus "hijos fueran elejidos por eso se debió haber desquitado con Po **

**Capítulo "entrenamiento y conociéndose"**

Po seguía al maestro Shifu rumbo a la sala de entrenamiento, el maestro entro y Po vio todo el lugar en el circuito vio como Grulla volaba hasta llegar a la tortuga de Jade para desviar flechas con sus alas, Mono estaba haciendo acrobacias en los anillos que estaban en techo paso atravesando uno con la pierna derecha extendida y gritando en cámara lenta.

Como esta haciendo eso? –dijo Po sorprendido viendo como Mono en verdad estaba atravesando el anillo en cámara lenta-

Esta usando sus poderes de viento para frenarse mas –dijo Shifu irritado viendo a Mono-

Mantis estaba en el principio del circuito dio un salto atravesando los troncos de manera rápida solo vio un destello pero el estaba dando patadas, Po lo vio y pensó "vaya ser pequeño pero tan pequeño ayuda mucho" solo río un momento, Víbora estaba en los anillos de fuego dando golpes con su cola mientras esquivaba las flamas que salían por el conducto, Tigresa estaba en unos rodillos esquivando los martillos que estaban ahí, vio al panda un momento y gruño con fuerza dando le un golpe al mazo que paso enfrente de ella con las dos palmas destruyéndolo completamente, un pequeño pedazo paso volando rumbo a Po pero lo sujeto y lo rompió viendo a Tigresa de forma fría otra vez.

Muy bien comencemos –dijo Shifu serio-

Que? Ahora?! –dijo Po nervioso viendo todo el circuito hasta las llamas- hay –dijo muy nervioso, los furiosos se acercaron a verlo- waou los cinco furiosos un gusto –se inclinó con respeto- casi todos un gusto –susurro, los demás se inclinaron un poco pero Tigresa escucho lo que dijo pero no le tomo importancia-

Vaya se parecen a las figuras de acción que hago para los niños, pero Mantis tiene el mismo tamaño que el del muñeco –dijo con algo de burla poniendo los dedos casi juntos mientras Mantis hacia ruidos de grillo-

Bueno comencemos de una ves –dijo Shifu con burla caminando rumbo al circuito-

Oiga mire no soy un maestro pero no hay nada más adecuado a mi nivel? –dijo Po nervioso siguiendo a Shifu-

Oo que nivel es ese? –dijo Shifu con burla-

Pues empecemos en cero nivel cero –dijo Po sonriendo-

No hay nada parecido al nivel cero –dijo Shifu riendo un poco-

Y que tal con esto? –dijo Po señalando el muñeco de entrenamiento para niños-

Eso? Lo usamos para entrenar niños y para detener la puerta si hace calor –dijo Shifu-

Bueno solo lo usare un momento –dijo Po sonriendo-

Pues pégale –dijo Shifu esperando algo-

Ok –dijo Po sin problemas y le dio un pequeño golpe en la cara y vio a Shifu-

Qué esperas pégale con fuerza –dijo Shifu poniendo un poco mas serio-

Esta bien pero no me culpen si algo se rompe –dijo Po sonriendo se acercó al muñeco y aflojo su cuerpo un poco- que quieres? Me quieres retar? Heee? Te metes con mis amigos heeee? Pues...

Ya pégale! –le grito Shifu desesperado-

Si esta bien –dijo Po, dio un paso hacia atrás para dar una vuelta girando en su eje, lanzó un golpe con la palma derecha en forma horizontal y el brazo extendido haciendo que el muñeco se rompiera esparciendo todo su contenido- listo que tal? –se quedo parado firme sonriendo-

Si estu...estuvo bien –dijo Shifu algo sorprendido-

Waou quien es este sujeto? tiene una destreza tremenda –dijo Mantis sorprendido sobre el hombro de Mono-

Bueno si eso estuvo –dijo Víbora sorprendida para pasar a una sonrisa sonrojada- asombroso –dijo suspirando y le pusieron atención un poco-

Estoy honrado señorita Víbora –dijo Po sonriendo viendo a Víbora la cual se sonrojo y se cubrió la boca riendo un poco, eso no paso desapercibido por ninguno de ellos, Grulla se extraño un poco y Tigresa se enojo aunque no se notaba la diferencia ella siempre esta enojada-

Estas sonrojada? –dijo Grulla viendo a Víbora-

He?...no..yo solo pensaba si eso –dijo Víbora desviando la mirada mientras Po soltó una pequeña risa-

Muy bien panda has el circuito veamos tu reacción –dijo Shifu serio viendo como el panda no dejaba de ver a Víbora- panda!

Si ya voy maestro Shifu –dijo Po reaccionando de golpe y se puso en el inicio del circuito-

El maestro aspira le hizo una seña con la mano haciendo que Po entrara corriendo al circuito golpeando a los guerreros de madera haciendo que reaccionaran y girarán, el daba golpes y patadas bloqueando los troncos horizontales, algunos troncos fueron destruidos cuando Po los golpeo, salió de los guerreros de madera y pasó a la tortuga de jade tratando de mantener el equilibrio un poco, extendió las piernas frente a el haciendo que se quedara en equilibrio y la tortuga girara un poco.

Algunas ballestas que estaban ahí dispararon flechas, Po cruzo los brazos y creo dos espadas azules de energía, maniobró las espadas dando pasos por la tortuga desviando las flechas cuando dio una vuelta completa bajo y entro a los anillos de fuego, los anillos se encendieron y Po esquivo el fuego por apenas como eran aleatorios los tubos que despedían fuego el se quemo un poco en las piernas y brazos, salió corriendo de ahí y entro a los rodillos giratorios donde los mazos colgantes amenazaban con darle un golpe, Po salto de rodillo en rodillo esquivando algún golpe, entre salto y mazo uno llego a su cara y le dio un golpe cargado de energía blanca con detalles azules, el mazo se rompió completamente y uno de los pedazos fue dar cerca de la cara de Tigresa pero ello lo detuvo con su mano.

Como estuvo? –dijo Po sonriendo llegando con los otros-

Estuvo bien –dijo Shifu serio y empezó a retirarse- me retiro de momento y uno de ustedes muéstrele el palacio –dijo serio saliendo "es mas fuerte de lo que pensé" pensó molesto-

Waou eso estuvo bien para un novato –dijo Mantis sonriendo-

Si nos tomo mucho tiempo pero tu lograste pasar el circuito como si nada –dijo Mono saludándolo-

Si no fue la gran cosa solo di mi mejor esfuerzo –dijo Po devolviendo el saludo-

Descuida aquí te entrenarán para que seas mas fuerte –dijo Grulla sonriendo-

Hmp tuvo suerte –dijo Tigresa en un tono arrogante cruzada de brazos, los demás la vieron pero Po prefirió ignorarla-

Bueno quien me podría mostrar el palacio por que necesito ir a la enfermería un momento –dijo Po sonriendo tallando las partes quemadas de su cuerpo que se veían en su ropa-

Por que? Te paso algo malo? –dijo Víbora preocupada-

Si en los anillos de fuego me queme un poco –dijo Po mostrando que estaba quemado en algunas partes del cuerpo-

Si quieres yo te puedo curar y luego te muestro el palacio para que no te pierdas –dijo Víbora sonriendo-

Gracias –dijo Po sonriendo Víbora sintió y le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera un momento, mientras los demás se quedaron algo sorprendidos-

Vieron eso? –dijo Mantis sorprendido-

Si –dijo Mono sorprendido pasando a una cara sonriente- creo que Grulla perdió a su novia –dijo con burla-

Que? Ella no es mi novia y solo esta siendo amable –dijo Grulla algo molesto cruzándose de brazos-

Jeje si como digas –dijo Mono riendo- admite que te gusta Víbora

No me gusta y vamos a descansar fue un día pesado –dijo Grulla molesto volando de ahí-

Esta celoso –dijeron Mantis y Mono riendo-

Víbora hablaba con Po sobre su vida en el pueblo mientras lo guiaba a la enfermería para curarlo un poco, lo hizo sentarse en una cama.

Po antes de empezar quítate la camisa –dijo Víbora sonriendo buscando algunas cosas en un estante de medicamentos, Po solo asintió un poco y se quito la camisa revelando un cuerpo casi marcado y delgado, justo en el pecho tenía una cicatriz muy grande como si alguna garra lo hubiera cortado y quemado, solo dejo su camisa a un lado y se sentó en una cama que estaba ahí- muy bien Po te..voy...a...cu..rar – Víbora al verlo se sonrojo un poco por que era delgado solo había leído que los panda son regordetes pero este era diferente-

Maestra Víbora esta bien? –dijo Po sonriendo por las reacciones de la maestra-

Si si estoy bien solo que no estoy acostumbrada a ver pandas con tu físico –dijo Víbora sonriendo llegando con el curando algunas de sus heridas con ungüentos médicos que tenía en un botiquín-

Bueno es que entrenaba solo, también hago ejercicio para fortalecerme un poco –dijo Po sonriendo-

Ya veo es por eso bueno –Víbora le devolvió la sonrisa y busco unas vendas para ponérselas en las heridas- solo que ten cuidado aquí también podrías tener huesos rotos después, solo trata de no molestar mucho a tigresa –Po suspiro y Víbora no podía dejar de mirar su cicatriz- Perdón que me meta pero como te hiciste esa cicatriz?

Po la vio sorprendido no sabia como contestar a eso así que solo decidió inventar algo rápido- te diré solo si prometes no decirle a nadie –dijo algo serio-

Por mi honor –dijo sonriendo terminando de vendarlo en un brazo-

Bueno hace años intente ser un caza recompensas buscando criminales para entregarlos a cambio de dinero, mi primera búsqueda fue un leopardo apenas sabia manejar mis poderes y estaba seguro que podía derrotarlo ya que era un criminal de menor rango, cuando le encontré lo enfrente pero en una colisión de energías el me rasgo el pecho con sus garras dejándome esta cicatriz –dijo Po tocando su cicatriz aunque por dentro estaba mintiendo-

Eres caza recompensas? –dijo Víbora asombrada un poco- no pareces uno de los que conozco –sonrío-

Bueno eso me han dicho pero algunos guardias ya me conocen por mis dones en el combate –dijo Po sonriendo y se levanto poniendo su camisa- bueno quiero conocer un poco mas el palacio

Con gusto –dijo Víbora sonriendo-

Toda la tarde Víbora le mostró el palacio a Po enseñándole la cocina, los baños, el campo de entrenamiento y hasta los cuartos donde dormiría mas tarde, mientras Tigresa estaba en un bosque entrenando dando golpes y patadas a un árbol hasta hacer que la madera se llenara de su sangre.

Estoy muy molesta –dijo Tigresa ((que novedad –sarcasmo)), ella seguía dándole golpes al árbol- ese panda solo cae del cielo y me roba lo que debería ser mío –gruño dandole un golpe mas fuerte- no solo eso sino que también parece que es fuerte lo odio! –dio un último golpe partiendo el árbol completamente-

Lo peor es que Shifu no me vera como su hija nunca –se sentó sujetando su cabeza sintiendo algo de vergüenza, recordó cuando vio a Po con esa mirada fría en un momento las escenas del pequeño panda se repitieron en su cabeza haciendo que se asustara un poco- otra vez –respiro agitada- pero ese pequeño panda por que lo estoy viendo? Acaso hay una conexión entre el panda recién llegado y esos sueños? –susurro frustrada y se levanto- no, debe ser mi imaginación

La tarde paso y estaba el atardecer Po fue a dar un último recorrido a la sala de entrenamientos cuando vio a Mono en la tortuga de Jade jugando con una vara, Po entro sonriendo saludando un poco a Mono.

Hola necesitas un compañero? –dijo Po sonriendo-

He? Bueno no estoy entrenando –dijo Mono sonriendo bajando de la tortuga-

Entonces que haces? –dijo curioso-

Eje je es que estaba haciendo unas pequeñas maniobras –dijo Mono entre risas nerviosas-

Querías dar vueltas dentro de la tortuga? –dijo Po sonriendo y Mono asintió riendo- bárbaro esta bien –en un momento a otro Po y Mono estaban dentro de la tortuga mientras esta giraba a una alta velocidad, Mono y Po no podían dejar de gritar y reírse, cuando bajo la velocidad los dos salieron muy mareados y cayéndose como si fueran dos borrachos en la calle-

Eso fue divertido –dijo Mono mareado tratando de caminar-

Si nunca lo había hecho –dijo Po sonriendo tratando de caminar un poco pero tropezó y cayó sobre Mono, ambos rieron y Po se levanto y vomito a un lado de la sala- aparte de vomitar fue una buena idea –se sentó y Mono también- otra?

Si! –dijo Mono sonriendo con ganas, otra vez estaban dentro de la tortuga gritando mientras tenían las bocas abiertas y sus labios se estiraban bastante tanto que parecía que tenían boca de serpiente, Po se movió dandole un empujón a la tortuga haciendo que quedara inclinada y dos salieron disparados estrellándose un poco en la pared hasta caer boca abajo en suelo y se empezaron a reír- eso estuvo loco!

Jajaja si no había divertido tanto en mucho tiempo! –dijo Po levantándose algo adolorido-

Si sabes al principio pensé algo mal de ti pero me caes bien –dijo Mono riendo dandole un golpe amistoso en la espalda-

Si bueno esta bien –dijo Po cansado de reír-

Oye mira tienes una manchita aquí –dijo Mono tocando su camisa con el dedo-

Donde? Es vomito? –dijo Po viendo su camisa y Mono subió el dedo pasando por su nariz- aaaa buena broma chango –se rieron un poco-

La noche había llegado y los maestros iban rumbo a las habitaciones junto a unos gansos que llevaban lamparas para ver en la oscuridad.

No hay palabras –dijo Mantis saltando-

El poderoso Guerrero Dragón que cayó del cielo derrotando a sus enemigos –dijo Grulla aleteando un poco-

Si el tiene algo de experiencia pero no mucha, el pobre terminara algo lastimado –dijo Víbora preocupada un poco-

Ooo víbora te preocupas por el guerrero dragón? –dijo Mono sonriendo-

Claro que me preocupo un poco por el, aun no tiene nuestro nivel –dijo Víbora-

No a mi se me hace que a Víbora le gusta el panda –dijo Mantis con burla haciendo que Víbora se sonrojara un poco y Grulla voltear a verlos con una mirada seria-

No me gusta, solo que me preocupo un poco ya saben como soy –dijo Víbora apresurada y sonrojada un poco-

A Víbora le gusta –dijeron Mantis y Mono en burla- están enamorados y se besan –se rieron mientras cantaban un poco-

Par de inmaduros –dijo Víbora molesta-

Ya déjenla mejor –dijo Grulla molesto, Mono y Mantis se rieron un poco más bajo por su reacción- al menos el maestro hubiera escogido a alguien un poco más fuerte

Uno pensaría que el maestro Oogway escogería a un guerrero mas calificado y que si supiera de Kung fu –dijo Tigresa molesta metiéndose entre los demás para entrar a los cuartos-

Todos los maestros entraron a sus recamas pero atrás de ellos estaba Po escuchando todo lo que decían, el solo suspiro y se fue al durazno de la sabiduría, se sentó viendo el valle un poco y corto unos cuantos duraznos para comer, el solo recordaba como se había hecho la cicatriz que fue hecha por un leopardo si no por un tigre, en eso escucho unos pasos detrás de el.

Veo que encontraste el árbol de la sabiduría –dijo Oogway sonriendo haciendo que Po se diera vuelta con la boca llena de duraznos-

Era sagrado? –dijo Po con la boca llena soltando todos los duraznos haciendo reír a la vieja tortuga- perdón yo no lo sabia

No hay problema, dime que te molesta? –dijo Oogway sonriendo llegando con el- comes cuando estas frustrado o preocupado

Bueno, preocupado no nadie está preocupado por que estaría preocupado? –dijo Po nervioso volteo la vista y vio a Oogway serio-

Por que estas preocupado? –dijo Oogway-

Haf, bueno es que toda mi vida siempre quise ser un maestro de Kung fu pero, hay algunos que no me quieren aquí, y no puedo confiar en Tigresa mucho menos verla de la misma forma, no puedo olvidar el dolor que me dio esta cicatriz –dijo Po serio revelando un poco su cicatriz-

Si es verdad, cuando eran pequeños estuvieron juntos un tiempo antes de que el señor Ping te adoptará, pero debes entender que lo que paso aquella vez no fue culpa de nadie debes dejar ir el pasado panda por que si no no podrás tener un futuro mejor –dijo Oogway sonriendo viendo a Po el cual le prestaba mucho interés-

Si lo se maestro todavía recuerdo lo que me dijo aquella tarde después de que los doctores me curaran –dijo Po viendo la cicatriz- el ayer es historia el mañana es un misterio

Pero el hoy es un obsequio, por eso se llama presente –termino de decir la tortuga-

Si ya me lo había dicho –dijo Po sonriendo- lo único que me queda es entrenar un poco mas y no meterme en problemas con tigresa –sonrío-

Esta bien solo ten cuidado mañana, Shifu es muy malcriado el siempre quiso ser el guerrero dragón y le molesto mucho que el no haya sido elegido ni mucho menos sus estudiantes –dijo Oogway sonriendo y retirándose-

Si esta bien que pase buenas noches maestro –dijo Po sentado viendo el valle y las estrellas- solo espero que nada malo llegue a pasar Tigresa es muy temperamental

Fin del capitulo


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo "Po vs los cinco"**

Po se había quedado dormido en el árbol del durazno mientras en los cuartos Tigresa salió y vio desde donde estaba tenía una mirada seria y fría viendo como dormía el panda.

El no merece estar aquí debería irse –dijo Tigresa molesta-

Pero no se va a ir no parece de los que se rinde –dijo Grulla llegando atrás de ella-

Mañana en el entrenamiento pelearemos con el y lo sacaremos de aquí el no nos tiene respeto y ya es hora de que entienda cual es su lugar –Tigresa se dio vuelta caminado hacia donde estaba Grulla para entrar a las recamaras y dormir un poco-

Grulla solo vio por última vez al panda suspiro y entro a las recamaras, a la mañana siguiente se escucho el sonido del gong para despertarse y el maestro Shifu estaba en la puerta esperando.

Buenos días maestro –dijeron los cinco saliendo de sus recamaras, Shifu vio que faltaba el panda y se enojo-

Panda! Panda! –camino a su cuarto- despierta! –dijo Shifu entrando al cuarto pero sonrío al ver que el cuarto estaba vacío- se rindió je vayan a desayunar el panda se fue

Se fue? –dijo Mono sorprendido mientras Tigresa y Grulla tenían una sonrisa pequeña ella cara- por que se habrá ido?

No lo se Mono de seguro debe andar por ahí de seguro debe estar comiendo –dijo Víbora sonriendo los demás se adelantaron un poco y fueron Aa la cocina a desayunar después todos siguieron la maestro al patio de entrenamientos, ellos caminaban un poco y víbora quiera preguntar quien seria el próximo guerrero dragón pero escucharon murmullos de detrás de la puerta-

Shifu le llamo la atención quien estaba ahí dentro solo empujó la puerta y vio que Po estaba haciendo lagartijas adentro usando solo su pantalón, Po estaba contando sus repeticiones mientras se ejercitaba.

Que haces aquí?! –dijo Shifu molesto viendo como el panda solo se detuvo y se paro con el pelaje algo mojado de sudor, mientras Mono y Víbora tenían un sonrisa de verlo-

Buenos días maestro Shifu –dijo Po haciendo su reverencia- solo quise calentar antes del entrenamiento

Esta bien pero en ves de solo ejercitar necesitas disciplina y control de tus habilidades observa esto –dijo Shifu tomando dos cuadros de mármol- se necesita tiempo y años de experiencia para poder realizar técnicas avanzadas –lanzó los dos cuadros al cielo mientras Tigresa estaba agachada como si viera un presa mientras Po solo estaba serio y de brazos cruzados- como el split observa –chasqueo los dedos y Tigresa salto en el aire dio un split rompiendo ambos cuadros, Po solo la vio y se hizo a un lado evitando el polvo-

Si ya lo note –dijo Po serio tomando dos cuadros también-

Que haces? –dijo Shifu irritado y los demás lo vieron esperando algo-

Po no contesto y lanzó los dos cuadros de mármol al cielo el espero salto y dio un split justo a tiempo rompió ambos cuadros y cayendo al suelo hincado dejando solo polvo, un pedazo cayó en la cabeza de Tigresa y otro en la cabeza de Shifu que estaba algo impresionado.

Como pudiste hacerlo? –dijo Shifu serio-

Simple solo lo vi al señor tigre hacerlo y lo copie –dijo Po señalando a Tigresa-

Señorita tigre –dijo Tigresa irritada-

Un señorita?! Donde?! –dijo Po buscando buscando a una en el lugar dejando a Tigresa mas molesta-

Ya Po dinos como es eso que pudiste copiarlo? –dijo Víbora en un tono calmado-

Bueno desde que tengo memoria puedo copiar las habilidades y técnicas sin problemas con solo verlas –dijo Po sonriendo- pero solo habilidades físicas y con mi propio elemento

Vaya que habilidad –dijo Mantis sonriendo saltando a su hombro derecho- también copias habilidades para conquistar chicas? –le susurro al oído-

Mono lo escucho y se acercó un poco- yo también quiero saber –susurro-

Si se algunos trucos les digo mas tarde –susurro Po sonriendo, mientras los chicos sonrieron-

De que hablan? –dijo Víbora intrigada-

Ha pues que se cocinar y luego les preparo algo –dijo Po nervioso Víbora lo vio un momento y sonrío y el suspiro-

Ya basta de pláticas hay que entrenar –dijo Shifu molesto y los demás se quejaron un poco excepto Grulla y Tigresa- muy bien panda tu primer oponente será Mono

Mono sonrío y se puso enfrente de Po ambos tomaron una vara de bambú de las armas de practica, ambos se estaban viendo el uno contra el otro para un pelea de entrenamiento el maestro Shifu bajo el brazo diciendo que empezaran, Mono corrió dandole vueltas al bastón Po se puso en guardia esperando el momento, Mono salto usando sus poderes y bajo dando un golpe con el bastón en forma vertical, Po se defendió sosteniendo el bastón en forma horizontal soportando el golpe enterrándose en el suelo un poco, ambos forcejearon un poco y se separaron dando un salto hacia atrás.

Po bajo un poco su vara pero cuando se dio cuenta la vara se rompió la desecho y junto sus puños creando una vara de energía larga de color blanca le dio vueltas y quedo esperando el movimiento de Mono, Mono avanzo rápido impulsándose por el aire y lanzó un golpe de forma horizontal con su vara, Po detuvo el golpe con su vara poniéndola en su lado derecho, Mono se separó y comenzó a girar la vara Po lanzó un golpe directo, Mono lo detuvo y ambos comenzaron a pelear bloqueando y contraatacando al otro cada vez que podían, en eso Mono lanzó un golpe vertical hacia arriba haciendo que Po retrocediera por el impacto, la vara de Mono comenzó a brillar de color verde un momento y lanzó un golpe al estomago de Po con la punta, cuando la punta impacto libero ráfagas de aire que hicieron a Po retroceder por el impacto haciendo que se alejara dando vueltas en el aire hasta golpearse un poco en la pared.

Todos vieron como Po había golpeado la pared Víbora se preocupo, Shifu, Grulla y Tigresa sonrieron por lo bajo por el golpe que tuvo el panda, Mono se asusto, Po se levanto y tallo su cuello tronando los huesos un poco, camino quedándose en frente de Mono otra vez.

Fue un buen ataque –dijo Po sonriendo viendo a Mono-

Vaya no te dolió? –dijo Mono sorprendido-

Solo me acomodaste unos huesos relajate –sonrío y deshizo su vara- esta vez pelearemos cuerpo a cuerpo –se puso en posición-

Si tienes razón –dijo Mono sonriendo tirando la vara a un lado para ponerse en su posición-

Ambos dieron un paso y conectaron un golpe con sus puños, los dos sonrieron y se soltaron, Mono dio una vuelta lanzando un golpe con el talón derecho, Po se defendió usando sus brazos sostuvo a Mono de su pierna y le dio una vuelta lanzándolo a un lado, Mono dio una vuelta en el aire y se detuvo en el suelo, en un momento expulso energía verde dio un salto impulsándose con el aire que creo.

Po vio como Mono voló a hacia el, Mono preparo su pierna derecha para lanzar un golpe pero Po se hizo a un lado esquivando el golpe, Mono uso mas viento deteniéndose en un momento dio una vuelta y lanzó una patada con su pierna derecha, Po puso sus brazos enfrente deteniendo la patada, Po desvío la patada y lanzó un golpe, Mono detuvo el golpe con sus dos manos pero le dolió se quedo parado forcejeando un poco, Po retiró su mano un momento para lanzar un segundo golpe que Mono detuvo, Po le dio una patada a Mono en las costillas arrojándolo a un lado, Mono se quedo de pie, lo siguió y le dio un golpe en el estomago, Mono solo se ahogo un poco y Po lo levanto con su puño, después lo dejo caer al suelo.

Te sientes bien? –dijo Po preocupado-

Si...estoy...bien... solo me...ahogue eres muy fuerte –dijo Mono entre cortado debido a que se ahogaba y tosía-

Los demás estaban sorprendidos Po había demostrado ser muy fuerte, Shifu estaba irritado viendo como Po y Mono se saludaban inclinándose un poco "es fuerte pero le falta velocidad muy bien" pensó el maestro- Mantis! Tu sigues –dijo Shifu y Mantis dio un salto enfrente de Po-

Mantis dio un salto pequeño sacando una roca grande dio un salto y le dio una patada lanzando la roca, Po expulso su poder en la mas haciendo que se cubrieran de un aura blanca, el solo dio un paso y lanzó un golpe con ambos puños destruyendo la roca frente a el, Mantis aprovecho y se metió entre los pedazos hasta que llegar con Po y darle una patada en el estomago haciendo que se alejara, Po se sujeto el estomago y busco a Mantis pero el estafaba debajo suyo y le dio una patada en el mentón, Po iba a caer de espaldas pero uso sus manos para darse vuelta y quedo sujetando el suelo con una mano.

Mantis siguió saltando como un destello dandole un golpe a Po en varias partes del cuerpo, en su pierna derecha, en las costillas, en su estómago y la barbilla, Po no podía ver los movimientos de Mantis por su velocidad, cerro los ojos un momento buscando algún sonido que hiciera Mantis, escucho como tocaba el suelo de su lado derecho y levanto la pierna dandole un golpe en su diminuto cuerpo haciendo que Mantis retrocediera y lo viera sorprendido.

Vio mis movimientos –dijo Mantis sorprendido Po solo tenía la cabeza baja ocultando su mirada- no importa –Mantis avanzó rápido salto enfrente y después cambio al lado izquierdo de Po, dio un salto lanzando una patada pero Po la bloqueo con su brazo izquierdo, bajo su brazo y le dio un golpe con la otro mano, Mantis bajo y lo vio algo molesto, volvió a saltar esta vez directo a su cara y Po lo bloqueo poniendo su mano frente a su cara lo atrapo y lo arrojó a un lado haciendo que se golpeara en una columna-

Diantres como pudiste verme? –dijo Mantis tallando su espalda- acaso tu...? –Mantis vio mas de cerca y se sorprendió- tienes los ojos cerrados! –era verdad Po tenía los ojos cerrados dejando que sus demás sentidos lo guiaran-

No entiendo como pudo ver a Mantis y seguirlo para golpearlo o atraparlo? –dijo Mono sorprendido-

Es que no lo vio ni lo siguió con la vista el lo escucho –dijo Tigresa notando que estaba molesta, los demás la vieron queriendo saber a que se refería- es sencillo al bloquear su vista sus demás sentidos como el oído se agudizaron, usando el oído pudo escuchar los pasos de Mantis aunque fuera muy pequeño, es muy astuto –estaba irritada-

Bien suficiente Mantis retírate –dijo Shifu muy molesto y Mantis asintió inclinándose un poco- Víbora te toca

Si maestro –dijo Víbora seria y se puso frente a Po- escucha no seré tan flexible contigo bueno tal ves un poco –sonrío y Po también-

Esta bien señorita –dijo Po poniéndose en posición-

Víbora en un momento le dio un golpe en los pies con su cola, Po cayó pero se apoyó en su mano izquierda, Víbora reaccionó y lanzó un segundo golpe hacia su cara, Po reaccionó y sujeto su cola con la mano que tenía libre, ella lo vio como una oportunidad y le dio una descarada en el brazo haciendo que se entumiera un poco, Po la soltó y dio un leve salto quedando hincado sujetando su brazo un momento, Víbora espero un miento por algún movimiento, Po corrió hacia y ella se quedo en su posición esperando el ataque, Po creo una esfera blanca de energía en su mano derecha y lanzó hacia Víbora creando una leve explosión levantando algo de polvo segando su visión, el dio un salto antes de llegar con ella y en el aire creo una segunda esfera en su mano izquierda y la arrojó a Víbora, ella vio la esfera y cargo su cola de rayos, dio una vuelta y le pego a la esfera de energía blanca creando un pequeño choque, en la colisión se creo un impulso y ella salió empujada por el ataque.

Vaya estuvo bueno –dijo Víbora acosando su cuerpo- ese ataque estuvo fuerte Po bien hecho

Gracias sigamos –dijo Po sonriendo y poniéndose en posición-

Esta bien –Víbora cargo energía amarilla en su cuerpo que era rayo, Po por su parte cargo energía blanca en su cuerpo para pelear contra ella-

Víbora avanzo rápido dando un salto y en el aire empezó a girar cargando rayos en la punta de su cola, Po alzo los brazos cruzándolos deteniendo el golpe de Víbora, el cuerpo de Po sufrió una leve descarga en cuanto a Víbora ella seguía forcejeando con el poder de Po, causó una pequeña explosión y ambos resultaron afectados separándose, Víbora cayó de estomago y Po quedo hincado.

Vaya eres muy resistente –dijo Víbora sonriendo y Po le regreso la sonrisa poniéndose de pie- creo que probare algo contigo –su cuerpo se cubrió de poder amarillo y todo lo concentro en su boca, abrió la boca lo grande que pudo y soltó una ráfaga amarilla, Po se sorprendió y la ráfaga lo cubrió completamente creando una nube de polvo- hay no creo que me pase –se preocupo-

Po! –dijeron Mentís y Mono preocupados, Shifu sonrío un poco y los demás esperaban a ver que pasaba-

Eso estuvo bárbaro y peligroso –dijo Po saliendo de la cortina de polvo- si no lo hubiera esquivado en estos momentos tendría graves problemas –salió del polvo con el brazo derecho algo quemado del pelaje-

Gracias al cielo estas bien –dijo Víbora acercando a verlo- perdón creo que me pase con la cantidad de energía –vio su brazo-

No te preocupes de todas formas pude esquivarlo a tiempo –dijo Po sonriendo-

Bien pero creo que deberías tomar un momento para que descanses ese brazo –dijo Víbora sonriendo y Po asintió-

No!, el seguirá peleando Grulla tu sigues –dijo el maestro Shifu molesto-

Pero maestro el esta lastimado debe descansar –dijo Víbora seria viendo a su maestro-

Si es verdad maestro hasta ahora no ha tenido descanso –dijo Mono serio-

Es verdad –dijo Mantis los tres lo vieron serios y el suspiro apretando los dientes-

Muy bien! Que descanse y cure su brazo luego seguiremos –dijo Shifu sumamente molesto-

Gracias –dijo Po sin mostrar emociones frente a el-

Ven Po hay que curarte –dijo Víbora llevándolo a la enfermería-

Grulla Tigresa vengan un momento –Shifu llamo a Grulla el cual se acercó con Tigresa- quiero que cuando peleen con el no se contentan, Tigresa se feroz y Grulla usa tu pico para lastimarlo entienden?

Si entendemos maestro –dijeron Tigresa y Grulla pero Grulla no estaba del todo seguro si era buena idea-

Después de atender a Po ellos se reunieron en la sala de entrenamiento, Po tenía el brazo derecho vendado y otras vendas en los hombros, estaba frente a Grulla el cual tenía una mirada de molestia, ambos estaban encima de la tortuga de jade esperando a empezar el combate.

Oye que le pasa a Grulla? se ve molesto –dijo Mono a Víbora-

No lo se todo el día ha estado así no entiendo por que? –dijo Víbora susurrando con ellos-

Tal ves esta celoso –dijo Mantis sonriendo-

Celoso? –dijo Víbora sin entender-

Luego lo hablamos miren ya están por empezar –dijo Mono señalándolos-

Grulla se alzó un poco creando agua en sus alas, Po espero el primer movimiento Grulla aleteo lanzando ondas de agua a alta presión Po dio un salto esquivando dos de las ondas, Grulla voló alrededor de el lanzando mas ondas de agua Po hacia lo que podía apenas y podía mantener el equilibrio en la tortuga daba saltos girando en la tortuga, una onda de agua le dio justo en el pecho y lo tiro dentro de la tortuga, Grulla sonrío y se acercó a la orilla de la tortuga para verlo.

Po dentro de la tortuga espero un momento haciéndose el dormido cuando Grulla se acercó disparo una esfera de energía hacia el pecho de Grulla que dio haciendo que se alejara y cayera al suelo, Po salió de la tortuga gateando se sujeto de la orilla y se paro, Grulla se levanto y se paro en la orilla de la tortuga.

Eso fue un ataque bajo panda –dijo Grulla molesto-

No, eso fue estrategia como cuando atacas rodeando a un enemigo oculto, además uno no debe confiarse en la pelea –dijo Po serio y Grulla solo apreto el pico-

Grulla cubrió su cuerpo con agua completamente, volvió a volar pero esta vez más rápido rodeando a Po quien tenía problemas para seguirlo con la vista en un momento Grulla se elevó y bajo en picada extendiendo el pico, Po lo vio y lo esquivo de último momento llevándose una cortada en el brazo izquierdo, Grulla solo dio la vuelta y volvió a perseguirlo, Po esquivaba lo mejor que podía Grulla uso su técnica tres veces más haciendo que Po se llevara tres cortadas, una en la mejilla derecha, otra en las costillas del lado derecho y la ultima en su pierna izquierda en los muslos, Po se hinco un poco aguantando un poco el dolor, Grulla voló en una cuarta envestida iba directo al pecho, Po cubrió su cuerpo de energía blanca en un pequeño contorno de cuerpo cuando Grulla estuvo cerca se hizo a un lado dando un paso y sujeto el cuello de Grulla, Po lo alzo y lo tiro dentro de la tortuga.

Grulla solo hizo un gesto de dolor cuando se golpeo el cuerpo con la coraza, Po dio un salto para golpear a Grulla con el coso justo en su estómago haciendo que Grulla soltara un graznido por el dolor, Po se levanto y salió de la tortuga otra vez, Grulla ahora si estaba molesto creo agua de la nada y salió de la tortuga directo hacia Po, cuando estuvo cerca empezó a rodearlo volando pero esta vez a un eje mas pequeño creando un torbellino de agua dejando a Po dentro ahogándolo un poco.

Grulla que haces?! –dijo Víbora asustada viendo como Po estaba dentro del remolino de agua tratando de respirar-

Lo vas a hogar! –gritó Mono asustado-

Ya déjalo! –dijo Mantis viendo como Po se movía como si quisiera nadar-

No solo le dejare unos minutos ahí hasta que pierda el conocimiento –dijo Grulla sonriendo igual que Tigresa y Shifu los demás se preocuparon al verlo así-

Po solo se relajó un momento para no dejarse llevar por la desesperación "debo tranquilizarme este tipo de técnicas ya las he visto antes" pensó mientras veía el remolino "el punto débil es el ojo de la tormenta, el centro de la tormenta necesita un impacto en el centro, muy bien" se dio una pequeña vuelta viendo al suelo preparo su puño creando un brillo especial en el, espero un poco un mas "Impacto de Luz" lanzó su golpe que fue toda una ráfaga blanca de energía que dio en el dentro del torbellino, la energía hizo que el torbellino des estabilizará y después se deshizo soltando a Po.

Po cayó al suelo tosiendo tratando de respirar bien por el tiempo que estuvo ahí encerrado, Grulla lo vio sorprendido nadie había detenido ese ataque de esa forma, los tres maestro se alegraron mientras los demás solo se irritaron, Po se levanto y vio serio a Grulla dio un paso y tomo a Grulla del cuello otra vez, dio un salto y lo lanzo dentro de la tortuga de jade, bajo y empezó a girar la tortuga mientras corría sujetando uno de sus lados, Po se detuvo lanzando uno de los lados de la tortuga haciendo que girara con mas fuerza con Grulla dentro de ella.

Esta haciendo lo mismo que hicimos nosotros ayer –dijo Mono sorprendido-

Que esta haciendo? –dijo Víbora-

Lo esta mareando para noquearlo –dijo Mono viendo como la tortuga giraba con mucha fuerza-

Después de un tiempo se detuvo Grulla salió de ahí mareado y confundido, apenas llego a la orilla y se cayo de espaldas, era mas que obvio que no podía continuar, Mono, Mantis y Víbora se acercaron a Po con una sonrisa para verlo.

Bien hecho Po –dijo Mantis sonriendo-

Eso estuvo increíble –dijo Mono sorprendido-

Si estuvo bárbaro verdad? –dijo Po sonriendo un poco-

Como es que detuviste mi técnica? –dijo Grulla levantándose-

Es sencillo en mi experiencia me he topado con personas que usan esa misma técnica en pequeños tornados de viento, la forma de detener dichas técnicas es con un impacto muy fuerte que neutraliza su fuerza la clave para hacerlo es el centro donde es más vulnerable –dijo Po serio dejando a Grulla un poco sorprendido-

Víbora lo vio seria, llega hasta el acercándose a su pico, Grulla iba a decir algo pero Víbora le dio un golpe en la cara dejando a los demás sorprendidos, Grulla se llevó la ala izquierda a la mejilla.

Eso fue por ser un idiota –dijo Víbora molesta- casi lo matas ahogándolo en esa técnica en que pensabas? –Grulla solo bajo la cabeza avergonzado por su comportamiento- estoy muy molesta maestro Grulla esto no se lo perdonare tan fácil –se dio vuelta hiendo con los demás-

Muy bien panda te he dejado todo muy fácil pero ahora te enfrentaras a Tigresa la mas fuerte de los cinco y mi mejor estudiante –dijo Shifu irritado-

Muy bien estoy esperando –dijo Po de forma fría viendo a Tigresa-

Muy bien vamos todos afuera –dijo Shifu y todos estaban en el patio de entrenamientos- muy bien peleen con todas sus fuerzas

He estado esperando este momento Tigresa –dijo Po serio, apreto los puños y se agachó un poco sonriendo expulsando un aura blanca que le cubrió el cuerpo completamente y se forma un aura blanca mas grande- Siempre lo espere!

"Que le pasa?" Pensó Tigresa viendo el poder de Po, ella hizo lo mismo solo que su aura era roja y expulsaba un poco de fuego- te pondré en tu lugar panda y después te iras de aquí –dijo Molesta-

No eres nadie para decidir si me quedo o me voy! –dijo Po molesto dejando a Víbora, Mono, Mantis y Grulla con sus bocas completamente abiertas y los ojos casi en blanco- el título de Guerrero Dragón es mío y no se lo daré a nadie que no lo merezca en especial tu! –gritó muy molesto aumentando el tamaño de su aura-

Esta loco! –dijo Mantis muy sorprendido con la boca casi hasta el suelo y los abiertos abiertos casi saliéndose de sus cuencas-

Ha retado...a Tigresa –dijeron Mono y Víbora con los ojos en blanco con la boca abierta y con algunos fluidos saliendo de sus narices-

Imposible! –dijo Grulla igual de sorprendido con una voz aguda y con la pico a 90 grados y sus ojos saliéndose, el cayó desmayado por la impresión-

Haré que te tragues esas palabrerías! –dijo Tigresa dando un golpe al suelo con la plata del pie creando una onda de aire caliente-

Po estaba serio solo dio un paso y ambos corrieron contra el otro conectando un golpe con un puño creando un choque de ondas, la onda de Po era blanca y la de Tigresa roja, en medio se veía el forcejeo de ambos, los demás estaban asustados y se escondieron detrás de unas columnas viendo como la pelea estaba dando inicio.

Mientras en el durazno de la sabiduría celestial el maestro Oogway miraba la pelea serio- hay Shifu mira hasta donde has llegado con tus deseos me has decepcionado –vio a Shifu con pena- poner a estos jóvenes en una pelea y con feas intenciones –solo vio como la onda seguía esta pelea podría no resultar bien-

Fin del capítulo


	5. Chapter 5

**gracias a los que een esta historia y contesta to review AlienHeart si es un poco malcriada pero no hay que llegar a tales extremos solo un poco de castigo cuidando niños o que use un vestido y maquillaje por un mes o sin entrenar por más de dos meses**

**Capitulo "¡Enfrentamiento!, los recuerdos empiezan a surgir"**

Tigresa y Po habían chocado sus puños forcejeando entre los dos creando una onda de aire caliente entre ellos, los cuatro que estaban ahí estaban sorprendidos por como los dos expulsaban sus fuerzas en ese forcejeo.

Ambos son casi igual de fuertes –dijo Víbora sorprendida-

Ambos soltaron sus puños, Tigresa lanzó un golpe con su mano derecha y Po la bloqueo con su antebrazo izquierdo, Tigresa siguió lanzándole golpe y Po seguía defendiéndose de ellos, en un momento Tigresa lanzó un golpe mas y Po lo esquivo inclinando su cuerpo, el regreso en golpe y le dio en la cara, después aprovecho y le dio una patada con el empeine en las costillas del lado izquierdo y un gancho al mentón haciendo que Tigresa se alejara un poco.

Tigresa gruño un poco creando fuego en sus manos, lanzó un golpe creando un bola de fuego y Po solo dio un paso a la derecha esquivando la bola, Tigresa no se detuvo y si guió lanzando mas bolas de fuego hacia Po quien las evadía saltando de un lugar a otro, en un momento Po creo una esfera de energía blanca y la lanzó a los pies de Tigresa levantando un poco el polvo, Po corrió entre el polvo y le dio un golpe a Tigresa en la cara después comenzó a darle varios golpe por todo el cuerpo y la cara, Tigresa se enojo y sujeto la mano derecha de Po y ella le lanzó un golpe con su mano libre pero Po la sujeta y ambos quedan forcejeando un poco mas.

Tigresa gruño un poco y saco sus garras clavándolas en la mano de Po haciendo que el debilitará su agarre, ella aprovecho y le dio un golpe en la cara y una patada con la planta del pie izquierdo en el estomago alejando a Po a unos pocos metros, Po se quedo de pie respirando con dificultad y sujetándose en el estomago, Tigresa dio un salto con los brazos encendidos en fuego y alzados lista para lanzar un golpe con ambos puños al mismo tiempo, lanzó el golpe creando una llamara de fuego, Po dio un salto hacia la izquierda esquivando el gran impacto del fuego en eso creo esferas de energía en sus manos y las lanzó una a la vez creando una cortina de polvo impidiéndole ver a Tigresa.

Que no te sabes otro truco panda? –dijo Tigresa molesta, en eso aparece Po envistiéndola con el hombro derecho dandole un golpe con toda la masa del cuerpo, ella se quejó y expulso el aire de sus estomago alejándose de ahí- co...como...?

Po no contesto en eso se despego un poco y le dio un golpe en la cara y varios golpes más después la abrazo desde la cintura, la alzo un poco y se dejó caer de espaldas golpeando la cara de Tigresa contra el suelo, Po la soltó se levanto y volteo a verla respirando agitado, el cuerpo de Tigresa cayo haciendo un poco de eco, los cuatro furiosos y sobre todo Shifu no daban crédito a lo que veían Tigresa no sólo había sido golpeada en varias formas si no que su oponente le dio un golpe muy fuerte y estaba a su nivel.

Vieron eso? –dijo Mantis sorprendido-

Si fue algo asombroso –dijo Mono sorprendido-

Esto apenas fue solo el comienzo por que estoy segura que Tigresa a un no termina –dijo Víbora impresionada "conociendo a Tigresa estará enfadada y peleará con todas sus fuerzas solo espero que esto no pasa a algo mayor" pensó preocupada-

Shifu estaba impresionado como molesto "las habilidades del panda fueron más altas de lo que pensé, Tigresa resultó lastimada con poco" pensó molesto viendo a Po parado serio viendo a Tigresa acostada "ese panda esconde algo lo se"

Vamos levántate –dijo Po serio dejando a todos sorprendidos- te estoy esperando esos ataques apenas y te hicieron daño lo se –Tigresa se levanto gruñendo bastante-

Déjame decirte que es la primera vez que alguien me hace enojar tanto, tan solo es un entrenamiento pero haces que me lo quiera tomar encerio panda –dijo Tigresa irritada-

Je ya quiero ver tu fuerza chico –dijo Po sonríendo pero a los demás se le cayo la mandíbula al suelo le había dicho chico a Tigresa eso era un error-

Yo soy mujer! –Tigresa grito molesta-

No se nota plana –dijo Po sonríendo ese era el peor insulto para una mujer, Tigresa si se enojo mas-

Tigresa solo rugió un poco se agachó y dio un salto dando una vuelta dandole una patada en la cara a Po, no se detuvo y comenzó a golpearlo un poco, le dio un golpe en el estomago con los brazos extendidos haciendo que soltara todo el aire y fuera alejado, Tigresa lanzó una bola de fuego que le dio a Po en su hombro derecho, sonrío y le lanzó varias creando una cortina de humo, Tigresa se detuvo y sonrío victoriosa pensaba que había derrotado a Po, solo espero un poco a que el humo se pasara pero no vio Po y se sorprendido.

Aquí estoy! –dijo Po sonríendo apareciendo detrás de Tigresa, ella volteo a ver y Po la recibió dandole un golpe con el codo derecho en la cara, Tigresa se alejó algo atontada por el golpe, Po corrió y le dio un golpe en estomago haciendo que doblara su cuerpo y le dio un golpe con los puños juntos en la espalda, Tigresa se apoyó en sus manos evitando golpear el suelo y dio un salto alejándose mas, Po no lo pensó dos veces y le lanzo un esfera blanca de energía que le dio a Tigresa en la espalda cuando daba una vuelta, Po siguió lanzando un poco mas de energía regresándole el daño a Tigresa-

Tigresa cayo con la espalda algo lastimada y un agujero en sus ropa, ella no había sido lastimada de esa forma, se levanto y se limpió la saliva de su hocico con su mano.

No deberías tentar tu suerte panda por que soy capas de lastimarte en serio –dijo Tigresa molesta-

Si ya se de lo que eres capas Tigresa esta cicatriz me lo recuerda –dijo Po molesto viendo fijamente a Tigresa la cual no entendía por qué estaba vinculada con la cicatriz-

Que tengo que ver con esa cicatriz en tu pecho? –dijo molesta-

Deberías recordarlo tu me la hiciste! –Po grito molesto dejando a muchos sorprendidos, Shifu recordó algo cuando conoció a Tigresa y eso fue cuando la encontró llorando en su cuarto-

Como pude hacerte yo eso? –dijo irritada pensando que eran mentiras del panda-

Lo mismo me lo preguntaba pero ya no tiene importancia vamos pelea –dijo serio quedando en guardia esperando el ataque de Tigresa-

Tigresa grito y corrió hacia el, Po también avanzó y los chocaron los antebrazos forcejeando un poco, los dos empezaron a pelear intercambiando golpes y patadas, Po lanzó una patada a las piernas de Tigresa, ella bloqueo la primera con un mano pero Po elevó mas su pierna y le dio una segunda patada mas arriba que ella bloqueo con los brazos, los dos volvieron a pelear, esta vez Tigresa bloque un golpe y se inclinó dando una vuelta hacia su izquierda y le dio una patada con el talón en la cara, Po se dio vuelta y continuaron una vez mas, ambos se sujetaron las manos y forcejearon un poco creando un poco de aire caliente en su lugar, en eso Tigresa lanza una patada con la plata del pie derecho hacia el mentón de Po, el se bajo esquivando la patada y la sostiene en su hombro izquierdo, se levanto y le dio un cabezazo en la frente aturdiendo la un poco, Po le dio otros dos mas haciendo que la frente de ambos comenzará a sangrar un poco, los dos por los golpes estaban algo confundidos y mareados, Tigresa saco las garras y sus brazos comenzaron a arder.

Si justo como ese día me dejaste la cicatriz –dijo Po serio cargando energía en sus brazos-

Ya no digas tonterías! –Tigresa corrió y lanzó un golpe con el puño derecho, Po avino y choco su puño izquierdo con el puño derecho de Tigresa, ambos forcejaron bastante mientras Tigresa no sentía nada Po por el contrario sentía como su mano se iba quemando un poco, la energía que tenía le servía como escudo contra las llamas de Tigresa-

Tigresa alzo su brazo libre y lanzó un golpe, Po lo detuvo sujetándola de la muñeca, ambos forcejeaban, Tigresa se soltó del forcejo y su jeta a Po de su muñeca se impulso dando un salto y le dio una patada con los pies juntos justo en la cara, Po solo gruño un poco y cayó en suelo mareado, Tigresa quedo de pie y camino tranquila hacia el cuando un recuerdo paso por su mente.

"Siempre seremos amigos? –dijo un pequeño panda de ojos verdes sonriendo-

"Si tu yo siempre los seremos, tu eres muy especial para mi –dijo una pequeña tigresa"

Tigresa reaccionó y vio a Po tallando su mentón tratando de levantarse.

Tigresa no lo pienses mas y atácalo! Demuéstrale que no es capas de ser el guerrero dragón! –Shifu le grito con fuerza haciendo que Tigresa gruñera mientras los demás vieron a Shifu muy sorprendidos-

Tigresa se preparó para golpear a Po, el solo trataba de levantarse pero seguía algo mareado, el puño de Tigresa bajo con fuerza pero una palma verde con un brillo dorado la detuvo sorprendiendo a todos, todos vieron quien era el que había detenido el golpe y había sido Oogway quien estaba serio esto no era normal Tigresa se sorprendió al verlo.

Maestro Oogway –dijeron Po y Tigresa sorprendidos, Oogway no contesto solo doblo la mano de Tigresa haciendo que se quejara un poco, el solo le dio una vuelta y la lanzó con los demás-

Maestro permítale explicarle...-dijo Shifu apenado pero Oogway le levanto la mano serio-

Estoy decepcionado de ti Shifu –dijo Oogway serio y Shifu bajo las orejas y la cabeza avergonzado- vi todo el entrenamiento desde su inicio jamás pensé que llegarías a estos extremos –los cinco furiosos bajaron la cabeza pero lo peor se lo llevaba Shifu sintiendo mucha vergüenza- Víbora, Mantis y Mono llévense a Po para que traten sus heridas después hablare con el

Si maestro! –dijeron los tres corriendo hacia donde estaba Po ayudándolo a levantarse y llevárselo a la enfermería-

Grulla y Tigresa –dijo Oogway serio y los dos le prestaron atención- quédense aquí tengo que hablar con ustedes también mientras tanto Shifu ve al salón de los héroes que tendré un conversación contigo mas tarde

Si maestro –dijeron los tres apenados y Shifu de fue apenado dejando a sus dos estudiantes confundidos-

Bien quiero escuchar todo sobre sus peleas –dijo Oogway serio viendo a cada uno pero ninguno respondió- muy bien maestro Grulla en su combate note cierto enojo hacia el guerrero dragón, también note como le hiciste cortes en su cuerpo con su pico quiere explicarme por qué ataco de esa manera si no lo había hecho antes –estaba molesto y Grulla solo bajo la cabeza-

Discúlpenme maestro pero el maestro Shifu nos pidió a Tigresa y a mi que atacáramos al Guerrero Dragón con mas fuerza de lo normal se veía muy molesto y yo lo hice por celos maestro –dijo Grulla apenado y Tigresa se cruzo de brazos seria como siempre-

Esos celos se deben a que lo escojo a el en vez de a ti para ser el Guerrero Dragón? –dijo Oogway calmado sin quitar la expresión seria de su cara-

Si y no, la mayor parte de mis celos se debe a otra cosa –dijo Grulla sonrojándose un poco mas llamando la atención de Tigresa un poco- se debe que estaba coqueteando con Víbora eso me hace sentir mal.

Entiendo el amor aveces nos hace pensar de forma errónea –dijo Oogway calmado- escucha debes dejar los celos a un lado y demostrar que puedes ser alguien de confianza estarás ayudando a los habitantes del valle durante días hasta que demuestres que puedes ser alguien de confianza maestro Grulla –dijo serio y Grulla bajo la cabeza-

Si maestro –dijo Grulla apenado-

Ahora Tigresa dime cual es la razón por la que estabas peleando tan seria con el Guerrero Dragón? –dijo Oogway viendo a Tigresa-

Con el debido respeto maestro ese panda no debería estar aquí no es un maestro, no tiene respeto ni habilidades para el combate debería ser yo no el –dijo Tigresa muy molesta, Oogway solo cerró los ojos un poco-

Maestro Grulla retírese unos momentos debo hablar con la maestra Tigresa a solas –dijo Oogway serio y Grulla voló alejándose un poco de esos dos- sabes por que lo elegí a el en ves de a ti?

No lo se maestro –dijo Tigresa seria-

Verás Po tiene un gran talento escondido al igual que un gran corazón, el tiene una bondad muy grande dentro de el algo que en ti también hay pero esta segada por el orgullo, es por eso que no te escogí tienes un orgullo tan grande que tu corazón no expresa sus verdaderas emociones –dijo Oogway calmado mientras Tigresa solo bajo la cabeza avergonzada- ya se que no es tu culpa que todo lo haces por hacer que Shifu se sienta orgulloso de ti, el ya lo esta solo que no lo expresa –Tigresa apretaba los puños con ganas de llorar pero las reprimía-

Nunca hay aras la paz si sigues con esa mentalidad te recomiendo que medites sobre esto, también quieres recordar todo sobre la cicatriz de Po? –Tigresa alzo la vista para ver a Oogway sorprendida-

Maestro durante mi combate contra el panda dijo que yo le había hecho la cicatriz como es eso posible? Acaso yo lo conocí antes de venir al palacio? –dijo muy confundida-

Así es jamás había visto a una pequeña pareja como ustedes, eran muy unidos jeje –Oogway sonrío un poco haciendo que Tigresa se sorprendiera bastante algo dentro de ella le decía que el no bromeaba-

Entonces dígame por favor puede hacer que recuerde todo? –dijo Tigresa interesada-

Por que quieres recordarlo todo? –dijo Oogway calmado-

Tengo interés en como conocí a Po en el pasado algo me dice que debo saber pero a la vez me da un mal presentimiento –dijo tocando su pecho-

Esta bien te ayudare pero después de esto deberás decidir cómo será tu relación con el panda y que rumbo tomaras espero que viendo tu pasado entiendas un poco mas a los demás –dijo Oogway calmado y Tigresa asintió seria, Oogway solo alzó su mano derecha y le presiono un poco en la frente lastimada de Tigresa provocando un pequeño brillo dorado, presionó unos puntos sobre su frente y enseguida Tigresa abrió los ojos de golpe cayendo dormida en el suelo-

Maestro Grulla venga por favor –dijo Oogway calmado y Grulla que estaba volando cerca se acercó a verlo- llévate a Tigresa a que se recueste y cúrala un poco

Si maestro la llevare a su recamara –dijo Grulla serio cargando a Tigresa con sus patas retirándose rumbo a los cuartos, Oogway solo vio como se retiraron y entro al salón de los héroes para ver a Shifu sentado frente a el estanque de lagrimas sagradas-

Ya estoy aquí Shifu –dijo Oogway serio entrando, Shifu se levanto y lo vio de forma apenado inclinando su cabeza- quiero que me expliques por que le diste a tus alumnos la orden de lastimar a Po?

Maestro sigo creyendo que haber escogido al panda fue un error muy grave estoy muy apenado por lo que sucedió –dijo Shifu inclinando su cabeza-

Shifu escucha yo había elegido al Guerrero dragón desde que lo conocí en el orfanato –dijo Oogway serio-

Que? Usted conoció al panda mucho antes? –dijo Shifu sorprendido-

Así es y después de su accidente le enseñe lo básico para que pudiera manejar sus técnicas y habilidades, poco después fue adoptado por el señor Ping y el entreno solo pero por lo que vi hoy entreno de forma correcta –Oogway estaba calmado viendo el estanque mientras Shifu estaba impresionado-

Maestro por que me esta contando esto? –dijo Shifu intranquilo-

Por que he tomado una decisión hasta que no olvides la ilusión del control yo entrenare al Guerrero Dragón y a los cinco, también estarás ayudando en los deberes del palacio limpiando y ordenando todo piensa y medita bien tus acciones Shifu –Oogway estaba calmado viendo el estanque-

Si maestro –Shifu bajo la cabeza avergonzado- tendré todos mis pensamientos en orden

Ya puedes retirarte –dijo Oogway calmado-

Si maestro –Shifu se fue dejando solo al maestro viendo el estanque-

"Tigresa lo que estas apunto de ver es tu infancia cuando conociste a Po solo duerme y todas tus dudas así como tus indecisiones desaparecerán" Oogway pensó viendo el estanque soltando el aire de sus pulmones, mientras Grulla había llegado a las recamaras y había dejado a Tigresa en su cuarto recostada en la cama, salió un momento rumbo a la enfermería.

Mientras tanto Po estaba en la enfermería siendo tratado por Mantis y su acupuntura, tenía el pecho, brazos y muñecas vendados por su pelea mientras Mantis le clavaba agujas en la espera y el se quejaba haciendo caras de dolor.

Dijiste que esto me haría sentir mejor –dijo Po quejándose un poco-

Regularmente lo es pero es difícil hallar el punto correcto en esta cantidad de...-dijo Mantis y Po lo interrumpió-

Grasa y músculos? –dijo Po-

Eso y pelo –dijo Mantis y clavo otra aguja haciendo que Po se quejara- quien soy yo para juzgar a un guerrero de su tamaño es decir mírame –Po volteo hacia su hombro izquierdo pero Mantis estaba en el derecho- aquí estoy –le calvo la aguja-

Sabes me impresionaste haya fuera nadie aguanta tanto tiempo contra Tigresa –dijo Mono sonríendo- eso estuvo asombroso

Si gracias pero no era lo que esperaba –dijo Po bajando la cabeza-

Po te puedo preguntar algo y solo espero que no te incomode –dijo Víbora calmada y Po la vio esperando su pregunta- es verdad que Tigresa te hizo esa cicatriz? –Po solo cerró los ojos y asintió con la cabeza- nos podrías contar la historia por favor?

Esta bien se las contare pero no es algo que este acostumbrado a contar –dijo Po suspirando iba a iniciar pero Grulla llego corriendo interrumpiendo lo-

Víbora necesito tu ayuda Tigresa esta recostada en su cuarto dormida y necesita atención por sus heridas podrías y revisarla? –dijo Grulla apenado y Víbora lo vio de forma seria-

Esta bien maestro Grulla iré a verla –dijo Víbora seria viendo a Grulla el cual bajo la cabeza, ella vio a Po y le dijo con una voz calmada- Po debo ir a ver a Tigresa después me contaras tu historia?

Si ve Víbora –dijo Po sonríendo y Víbora le regreso la sonrisa, ella solo se dio vuelta y se fue con Grulla siguiéndola, Grulla solo vio como Víbora se alejaba sintió algo de pena de si mismo-

Víbora llego al cuarto de Tigresa y empezó a curarla mientras Grulla le pasaba vendas líquidos para curarla un poco, Tigresa se movía mucho susurrando algunas cosas parecía que tenía pesadillas, ella no dejaba de moverse y sus recuerdos estaban alterados su mente estaba recuperando los recuerdos poco a poco y eso la alteraba durante su sueño, Víbora termino de curarla y suspiro.

Maestro Grulla escuche le voy a pedir que se quedó con ella en lo que recupera la conciencia –dijo Víbora seria sin ver a Grulla-

Si entiendo Víbora pero podrías decirme por qué actúas así conmigo? –dijo Grulla viendo como Víbora se iba retirando-

Atacaste a mi amigo con intenciones de lastimarlo gravemente sabes por tus ataques tuve que costuras le las heridas, no entiendo qué clase de pensamientos tuviste para atacarlo con esa fuerza era solo un entrenamiento pero tu querías lastimarlo en verdad no confío en ti y no quiero verte por un rato –dijo Víbora algo agresiva y se fue dejando a Grulla apenado-

Espera el maestro me dijo que lo hiciera solo escuchaba ordenes –dijo Grulla tratando de defenderse-

Tan cobarde eres para hecharle la culpa al maestro? Madura ya Grulla! –dijo Víbora molesta- acepta lo que sientes, acepta lo que querías lastimar! Hasta entonces no confiare en ti –se enojo un poco y se retiró dejando a Grulla dolido-

Grulla suspiro y vio a Tigresa que seguía moviéndose algo brusca, decía incoherencias de bes en cuando, Víbora siguió directo hasta la enfermería cuando se topó con Po el cual caminaba solo.

Hola Po y los otros? –dijo Víbora buscando a Mono o Mantis-

Les dije que fueran a descansar cuando llego el maestro Oogway a hablar conmigo –dijo Po calmado-

Por que el maestro Oogway quería hablar contigo? –se sorprendió y Po suspiro-

Me pidió disculpas por el comportamiento del maestro Shifu y me dijo que el me entrenará a partir de mañana –Víbora se sorprendió un poco-

Y te dijo por que? –dijo curiosa-

Si porque según el comportamiento de Shifu fue infantil y que no debía haberme tratado así, que solo estaba celoso también me dijo que hasta que Shifu no demuestre calmar esos malos pensamientos entrenaremos con el todos juntos –eso dejo sorprendida a Víbora jamás había escuchado eso y menos por parte de Oogway-

Ya veo entonces el maestro no nos entrenará por un tiempo –Víbora bajo un poco la mirada-

Dime quieres hacer algo? –dijo Po sonríendo-

Bueno si quieres podemos tomar el té y comer algunas galletas en el durazno mientras me cuentas la historia pendiente –dijo en un tono calmado y amable viendo que Po asintió sin decir nada mas-

Víbora había llevado a Po al durazno de la sabiduría durante la tarde los dos se quedaron ahí un rato mientras se acercaba el atardecer poco a poco, mientras en los dormitorios Grulla seguía viendo a Tigresa la cual comenzó a abrir sus ojos y se levanto de golpe respirando agitada y asustada.

Tigresa estas bien? –dijo Grulla viéndola-

No, no lo estoy acabo de recordar algo horrible –dijo Tigresa triste sentándose en su cama abrazando sus piernas- hice algo que me marco siempre

Que pasa? –dijo Grulla asustado por el comportamiento de Tigresa- que recordaste para que te haya puesto así?

Es sobre Po –dijo Tigresa bajando la cabeza apunto de llorar-

Po estaba bebiendo un poco de su te mientras suspiraba y Víbora lo esperaba para que contará su historia- Tigresa y yo tenemos una historia juntos desde hace unos años antes de que fuera adoptada por Shifu –dijo serio-

Como que involucra a Po, tienen una historia juntos? –dijo Grulla sombrado-

Si veras todo comenzó... Hace 20 años –dijeron Po y a tigresa a sus compañeros-


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola esta es una pequeña historia de como Po se hizo la cicatriz gracias por sus reviews como siempre, para contestar algunas cosas rápido si hice a Tígresa un poco mas malvada para poner mas acción y creo que la torturare un poco mas espero les guste es lo mejor que pude escribir de momento **

**Capitulo "una historia dolorosa"**

Hace mas de 24 años Lord Shen había atacado la aldea de los pandas cuando Po era a un muy chico para recordar todo completamente, la madre de Po lo había dejado en el cesto de rábanos mientras ella escapaba distrayendo a los lobos y a Lord Shen para que no encontraran a Po, el canasto fue enviado no al señor Ping si no al orfanato de Bao Gwu en donde apenas habían recibido a una pequeña Tígresa el día anterior, ambos cachorros fueron puestos en una misma cama, con forme el tiempo paso ellos convivieron y se hicieron casi hermanos, la pequeña Tígresa ya tenía cinco años igual que el pequeño panda, a la pequeña Tígresa siempre le decían monstruo ya que ella rompía los juguetes con su fuerza de sobre manera, a Po solo lo molestaba por que estaba gordo y era torpe de ves casi todas las veces.

Era un día como cualquier otro Tígresa había salido de su cuarto para jugar un rato encontró un pequeño elefante de madera que era como un juguete, lo tomo en sus pequeñas manos pero por la falta de control lo rompió, había un pequeño ganso que estaba cerca buscando algo cuando escucho el sonido que hacia la madera al romperse se acercó corriendo solo para ver a Tígresa sosteniendo el juguete roto.

Monstruo rompiste mi juguete –dijo el pequeño ganso enojado-

Lo siento yo solo lo toque –dijo Tígresa triste acercándose un poco-

No te acerques! –gritó el ganso asustado- me podrías romper como al juguete vete –se fue corriendo de ahí dejando a Tígresa triste y llorando-

Tígresa tiro el juguete y se fue corriendo a un pequeño árbol que estaba fuera del orfanato donde había un columpio ella siempre se ponía ahí cuando estaba triste y eso era seguido, solo se daba pequeños impulsos con sus pies dejando que sus lagrimas salieran, un pequeño panda estaba detrás de ella viendo como se la pasaba llorando, el pequeño panda se acercó y la abrazo por la espalda.

Ya te dije que no me dieras tantos abrazos panda –dijo Tígresa sonando un poco seria pero disfrutaba el abrazo, el pequeño panda era Po pero como no había sido adoptado por el señor Ping no tenía nombre así que solo lo llamaban panda-

Te quiero hacer sentir mejor y sabes que te gustan mucho –dijo Po sonríendo y Tígresa ronroneo un poco dejando se abrazar- Jeje lo ves te gustan mis abrazos

Eso es por que estas esponjosito y gordito haciendo una buena almohada –dijo Tígresa abrazando a Po sonríendo-

Mira algún día seremos adultos y lograremos grandes cosas lo se –dijo Po sonríendo-

Siempre tan pesimista panda –dijo Tígresa sonríendo-

Vamos a jugar a las atrapadas –dijo Po sonríendo-

Pero y si te lastimo con mi fuerza? –dijo Tigresa triste-

No lo harás es solo que me tienes que alcanzar no me harás daño –dijo Po sonríendo-

Esta bien confío en ti –dijo Tígresa dandole una sonrisa-

Bien las traes –Po le toco la frente con la palma y se fue corriendo Tigresa sonrío y lo persiguió a cuatro patas-

Los dos pequeños jugaron por un rato en el pequeño campo que había detrás del orfanato, Tígresa daba salto con sus manos y patas siguiendo a Po riendo un poco, Po corrió entre el pasto y Tígresa lo alcanzo tratándolo, ambos cayeron dando vueltas y cayendo por el pequeño campo, ambos se detuvieron y se rieron un poco, para ellos era divertirse un poco, la cabra que administraba el orfanato los llamo para que fueran a comer, Tígresa y Po comían antes que los niños ya que los niños le tenían miedo a Tígresa y Po comió mas que cualquier otro niño, alimentar a Po aveces era un problema pero se soluciono cuando probo el bambú después de eso solo fue cosa de ira buscar bambú al bosque para el.

Ambos niños dormían en la misma habitación, Tígresa siempre dormía abrazada de Po como si fuera un peluche era lo único que la hacia dormir tranquilamente, a la mañana siguiente los niños se levantaron y fueron a dar un pequeño paseo juntos cuando escucharon hablar sobre el incidente de Tai lung.

Lo escuchaste? –dijo un ganso a otro-

Si escuche que el se salió de control y ataco el pueblo entero de milagro mi familia y yo nos fuimos de ahí antes de que algo malo nos pasar –dijo un segundo ganso-

Si solo por que el maestro Oogway no le dio la gema mística o quien sabe que cosa causó un gran desastre hay muchos heridos y mucha destrucción –dijo el primer ganso molesto-

No cabe duda los maestros de la oscuridad solo son malvados, todos los maestros son iguales solo les preocupa su propio poder –dijo el segundo ganso serio-

Po y Tígresa habían escuchado todo y decidieron irse de ahí, Tígresa estaba impresionada había escuchado grandes cuentos sobre Tai Lung y siempre lo vio como un héroe jamás se le ocurrió que podía llegar así solo por la gema, pero que tenía de maravillosa la gema? Esa idea se paso por la mente y vio a Po el cual estaba algo serio.

Oye panda –dijo Tígresa tímida y Po volteo- dime que es la gema del dragón?

Mmm yo no lo se –dijo Po simple-

Queeee?! Pero tú deberías saberlo a ti te gustan los maestros de Kung fu! –dijo Tígresa impresionada- Se supone que tu deberías saber de esas cosas!

Bueno no lo tomes a mal pero creo que ser un maestro no es tan genial como yo creía –dijo Po calmado caminando-

La tarde llego y Po estaba afuera caminando un poco enojado los niños lo habían molestado de nuevo diciéndole bola de grasa, o niño dumpling, y otras cosas mas quería desquitarse aunque fuera un poco entonces se acercó a una vara de bambú y le dio un golpe, la vara reboto y volvió para darle un golpe en la cabeza, Po se sujeto la cabeza molesto hizo un poco de berrinche y comenzó a golpear la vara varias veces, recordó todo lo que dijeron sobre el y sobre Tígresa se enojo tanto que un solo golpe libero una energía blanca cortando la vara de bambú a la mitad, Po se asusto y vio su mano estaba cubierta de una energía blanca el se sorprendió.

Esta energía solo puede ser de...-dijo Po incrédulo cuando alguien se acercó por su espalda-

Es energía de luz –dijo Oogway apareciendo detrás de Po-

Usted es el? –dijo Po impresionado de ver a Oogway-

Si el maestro del palacio de jade el maestro Oogway, dime pequeño panda como despertaste tu poder? –dijo calmado como siempre, Po se preocupó viendo su mano- la ira es un enemigo muy poderoso sabes debes tener cuidado, pero dime ahora que has descubierto este poder que piensas hacer con el? –estaba calmado y Po lo pensó un poco-

No lo se debería pensarlo un poco mas no quiero convertirme en un maestro de kung fu –dijo Po serio desapareciendo su poder-

Entiendo pero yo no dije que te convertí rieras en un maestro solo quería saber que harás con ese poder –dijo Oogway calmado- piénsalo pequeño panda con un entrenamiento correcto podrías convertirte en mas que un simple maestro bueno me retiro pequeño panda –dijo sonríendo-

Po regreso al orfanato donde un ganso con traje color vino y un sombrero que parecía un plato de fideos estaba sirviendo comida sonríendo, Po entro y saludo a Tígresa la cual estaba comiendo en una mesa ella sola.

Hola Panda al fin llegas –dijo Tígresa tomando todo el caldo de la sopa de fideos- pensé que vendrías más rápido en donde estuviste?

Bueno solo quise desquitarme una vez pero algo extraño paso –dijo Po tranquilo mientras Tígresa seguía comiendo un segundo plato, la cabra le dejo un plato a Po para que estuviera tranquilo-

Que paso? –dijo Tígresa extrañada comiendo un poco mas-

Bueno parece que tengo poderes de luz –dijo Po serio mientras Tígresa trago nerviosa- estaba en el bosque y desperté los poderes sin darme cuenta –tomo los palillos y comenzó a comer- waou esta sopa esta increíble! –gritó feliz-

Gracias pequeño es una sopa de ingredientes secretos –dijo el señor Ping sonríendo que estaba cerca de ahí-

Waou pues felicidades me gustaría aprender a cocinar una sopa como esta –dijo Po sonríendo llamando la atención no solo del señor Ping si no también de Tígresa-

Encerio dime que te gustaría ser cuando seas grande? –dijo el señor Ping sonríendo-

Pues creo que ser cocinero no suena nada mal o no Tígresa? –dijo Po sonríendo pero Tígresa no contesto- Tígresa?

Yo ya termine estuvo deliciosa gracias por la comida –dijo en un tono triste y se fue dejando a Po confundido-

Po se quedo para comer dos platos de sopa de fideos, durante un rato ayudó al señor Ping con sus platos y a limpiarlos en la cocina del orfanato, el señor Ping sonreía viendo al pequeño sintiendo que estaba viendo a un hijo, lo pensó un momento adoptarlo no sonaba mal, hasta el pequeño panda quería aprender a cocinar si podría funcionar, el señor Ping se fue del orfanato prometiendo que luego los visitaría para darles algo de comer, Po se fue al cuarto que compartía con Tígresa solo para verla acurrucada en un esquina de la cama.

Tígresa estas bien? –dijo Po nervioso entrando para ver a Tígresa-

No estoy bien –dijo Tígresa algo triste Po entro y se sentó en la cama- panda dime en cerio quieres ser un cocinero?

Si pensándolo bien creo que si seria bueno –dijo Po calmado-

Pero podrías salvar vidas de peligros muy grandes –dijo Tígresa elevando la voz- puedes hacer grandes cosas como dijiste

Si lo se pero al escuchar como hablaban de Tai lung y lo que le paso, yo no quiero terminar como el yo no quiero que me vean como un fenómeno es mejor tener un perfil controlado –dijo Po serio acostándose en la cama, Tígresa ya no dijo nada solo se durmió un rato mas-

A la mañana siguiente Po y Tígresa se levantaron, Po se fue a pasear un poco otra vez cuando se topó con el señor Ping que iba rumbo al orfanato.

Hola señor Ping –dijo Po sonríendo-

Hola pequeño panda a donde ibas? –dijo el señor Ping sonríendo-

Solo quería caminar un poco para olvidarme de unas ideas –dijo Po sonríendo-

Bueno esta bien sabes ayer me quede con la idea de que te podría enseñar a cocinar y solo traje los ingredientes que dices me ayudas? –dijo el señor Ping sonríendo-

Con mucho gusto –dijo Po sonríendo-

Po acompañó al señor Ping para ayudarlo a cocinar un poco en el orfanato, Tígresa observada como Po se iba acercando mas al señor Ping y se alabeaba de ella, Tígresa estaba muy triste y se fue del lugar, Po había aprendido a cocinar un poco la sopa del señor Ping salió bien Po estaba feliz había ayudado y a muchos les gusto, Tígresa estaba contenta por su amigo pero sentía que se iba y la olvidaba.

Panda dime no te gustaría ser adoptado por mi? –dijo el señor Ping sonríendo Tígresa se quedo de piedra al escuchar eso y Po se sorprendió- bueno es que veo en ti un hijo alguien que le gustaría cocinar dime que dices?

Yo con gusto señor Ping –dijo Po sonríendo Tígresa se sintió muy mal y se fue corriendo de ahí Po se dio vuelta y la vio que estaba corriendo- Tígresa

Po después de hablar con el señor Ping y decirle que si aceptaba ser adoptado por el salió a buscar a Tígresa, Tigresa estaba llorando en su columpio de siempre se sentía traicionada por su mejor amigo, Po la encontró y se acercó con cautela.

Tígresa estas bien? –dijo Po preocupado-

No lo estoy –dijo Tígresa empezando a enojarse se levanto rápido y la volteo a ver enojada y llorando- por que no te vas panda anda vete y déjame sola

No quiero Tígresa eres mi amiga y yo no quiero dejarte sola –dijo Po preocupado-

No soy tu amiga ya que te vas por el primero que quiera adoptarte, vas a abandonarme como si fuera un monstruo un monstruo al que nadie quiere –Tígresa lloraba desesperada-

Yo si te quiero Tígresa pensé que estarías feliz por mi –dijo Po triste-

No lo estoy! Qué no ves que sufro porque mi amigo se va y me deja sola?! Si tu te vas estaré sola ellos se insultaran me odiaran y mas! Me culparan de todo yo solo quiero que me acepten pero no todos me odian! –Tígresa grito con todas sus fuerzas pero no vio que sus brazos comenzaron a calentarse hasta formar flamas por que tenía los ojos cerrados, Po se asusto tenía que calmarla pero como-

Tígresa cálmate! Mírate! –dijo Po asustado alejándose de ella-

No! Yo te odio! –Tígresa lanzó un rasgueo con su mano derecha haciéndole un corte a Po justo en el pecho en forma diagonal, Po dio un grito y Tígresa abrió los ojos solo para toparse con Po tirado en el suelo sangrando y tenía una quemadura, ella se asusto trataba de tocarlo y ver si seguía vivo- hay no panda.

Por que? Pensé...que...éramos...amigos...-dijo Po débil llorando-

No AYUDA! –Tígresa grito muy fuerte-

Todos dentro del orfanato salieron pero el maestro Oogway apareció y le dio un golpe leve a Tígresa en la parte trasera del cuello haciendo que se desmayara, el maestro hizo lo que puso para mantener el sangrado, el señor Ping se asusto y llamó a unos médicos para ayudar a Po, después de unos días Po despertó vendado del pecho y muy débil, estaba en un cuarto que no había visto antes.

Vaya al fin despertaste –dijo el maestro Oogway sonríendo-

Maestro Oogway que paso? –dijo Po débil tratando de pararse-

Quédate quieto perdiste algo de sangre y estuviste cerca de tu momento pequeño –dijo el maestro Oogway calmado acostándolo- lo mejor es que te quedes recostado

Gracias maestro Oogway quisiera pedirle un favor –dijo Po calmado-

Dime qué favor es –dijo Oogway serio-

Quiero que me enseñe como utilizar mis poderes para poder defenderme a mi y los demás en un futuro –dijo Po serio y Oogway acepto, los días pasaron y un día Po se atrevió a preguntar por Tígresa, Oogway le explico todo lo sucedido y le dijo que había bloqueado la memoria de Tígresa de momento para que no recordara este incidente, Po si lo recordó todos los días eso lo hizo seguir adelante su dolor no se iría tan fácil después de recuperarse fue adoptado por el señor Ping, mientras cuando supo usar todos sus poderes posibles decidió entrenar solo Oogway le dijo que lo esperaría si algún día decidía convertirse en un verdadero maestro de kung fu y hacerse mas fuerte-


End file.
